BPRD: The Philosophers Stone
by Cranberries
Summary: In which Ed and Al confront each other, Fuhrer Bradley makes a appearance, travel plans are made and Hughes digs a little too deep.  BPRD/FMA
1. Chapter 1

Alright lets get this started! As you can tell the old one is gone and now here is the start of the all new B.P.R.D: The Philosophers Stone. I'll be starting it off in B.P.R.D vol 6: The Universal Machine.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything B.P.R.D related or anything from Fullmetal Alchemist

Kate couldn't believe it, she just couldn't, their last hope at bringing back Roger failed. It made sense, in some twisted cruel way, she was just in reach of the book that could help them re-grow homunculus tissue when that monster flung her from the room.

Now sitting in Manning's office with Abe and Liz, Kate could only think of what they could do next. There had to be something; a book stored in the bowels of this facility, some machine that could grow organic parts, _anything_ that they can use to bring Roger back.

"That was the only copy of the book, and it wasn't in the rubble. Unless somebody else has a suggestion, I'm not sure anything is 'next'" Manning said, giving the three a solemn look.

"So that's it? That was Rogers last hope?" Liz said in a defeated tone.

"Well, I know one guy who's not giving up just yet." Abe said.

Manning looked up, a bit startled, "Who?"

"Johann, he's been going through all the old files found in the fourth sub basement. He thinks there might be something there of use."

"I can't believe it, you guys are trying to bring something-"

"Some_one_" Liz cut in, glaring daggers at Manning.

"-someone, back from the dead. I don't know if I have to remind you people that we have a few bigger problems to deal with."

"We haven't had any reports on any frog sightings for a month. At least we should be aloud to do whatever the hell we want to in our spare time." Liz countered.

Manning waved his hands, "Whatever, just don't go to weird shops in foreign country's that are owned by psycho's."

The three left Manning's office, Liz caught up with Kate.

"Hey, hows the wrist?" Liz asks.

"Hmm? Oh good, still kinda hurts but not as bad as before." Kate replies, tentatively touching the cast on her arm. "I just still can't believe it, I was this close, _this close_ and the damn castle and everything else collapses around me"

"It's ok," Liz says, placing a hand on Kate's shoulder, "lets go see if Johann has found anything."

:~:~:~:~:

Johann sat in a small office room, surrounded by stack upon stack of folders, boxes, and papers. He was so engrossed in one file that he did not hear the knock at the door, or the squeak as the door slowly opened.

"Johann? Are you in here? Oh here he is hey Kate I found him!" Liz hollered over her shoulder to Kate as she walked in, "Find anything interesting?"

Kate came in shutting the door behind her, "I swear, this place has way to many rooms."

"Hmm?" Johann looked up, just now taking notice that the two women had entered the room. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Just asking if you have found anything," Liz said, "seems that you had to of been reading something good to of not heard us walk in."

"It's all really interesting, how did your meeting with Manning go?"

"Don't bring it up." Liz groaned, burying her head in her arms"

"Lets just say, he's not too happy about how we're spending our spare time" Kate explained, grabbing a file and leafing through it half heartedly.

"Well doing research about death and how to bring the dead back is, in most societies, a taboo all on it's own." Johann said.

"Yeah, but we're not even sure if Roger is...well...dead." Liz said, "He wasn't really considered alive by most. The researchers back in California are still not sure on what to pronounce him as."

"True enough, and those notes left behind by the alchemist who created him are impossible to decipher. Hence why I have turned here." Johann said, indicating the towers of files around him.

"So you think the researchers who were here before might of experimented in this field?" Kate asked.

"Or at least tried, I haven't come across anything to do with growing homunculi. But there are quiet a number of research attempts involving a philosophers stone."

"A what now?" Liz said.

"The Philosophers stone is a myth on it's own." Kate said, "Most people who tried to make one failed or ended up blowing themselves up, or those who tried to find it went missing."

"And where never heard from again, right?" Liz asked.

"Yes, or came back crazy."

"Ja, and trust me there are many notes about experiments, which failed. But there is one that is most interesting." Johann said.

"Oh boy, don't tell me they found it and all we have to do is find it in the basement." Liz said, a bit on the sarcastic side.

"No, they apparently made a trip to a shop-"

"No, NO, no more travelling to shops with crazy owners. I don't want to come back with another cast." Kate said.

"Well, I doubt it's open for business at the moment." Johann said.

"Same thing was said about THAT place" Kate muttered.

"It's a shop that, frankly, grants wishes. They went there and told the shop keeper that they wished to own the stone. The shop keeper refused, saying that they could not pay the price to own it and told them to leave. One of the researchers was angered by this and returned to the shop the next day with a few armed men, only to find the lot where the store was to be empty."

"No kidding?" Liz said.

"Ja, he questioned the locals about it and no one remembered there ever being a store there."

"And what makes you think it's there now?"

"I'm not to sure it's back just yet, but I found a curious photo."

"What photo?"

"It's strange, I actually read through this file yesterday. Apparently the research group took a picture outside the place when they first went there," Johann said, holding a old photograph out to Kate and Liz showing a group of men outside a small house, "then on the second day when the one went back to find the empty lot the photographer took another picture of it, for comparison when the film was developed. As the notes say the second picture turned up just as they saw it, empty. When I first look at the photo, I also saw a empty lot. But when I cam down here today this is what I found." Johann handed Kate the second photograph.

Kate was a bit confused, not quiet getting what Johann was saying, "I don't see anything, just a empty lot with a bunch of guys running around."

"Look closer at the empty space, more specifically the sky, you'll see the outlines of a building." Johann said, pointing at the blank space of sky.

Liz looked over Kate shoulder and saw it, the light outlining of the roof of the building. She grabbed the first photo and held it next to the one Kate was holding. Just as Johann said, like water marks the light showings of the building began to reveal themselves to the three.

"Ok...are you sure this thing was blank when you first saw it?" Kate asked Johann.

"Ja."

"Could someone of come down here and messed around with the picture?" Liz asked.

"Nein. Only a few people know I'm working down here, and fewer know what I'm actually working on."

"Could be a crappy developing job, could of gotten a water mark from the first picture." Kate said.

"I highly doubt it." Johann said, "Each member of the team that went down there were made to write their own reports on exactly what happened. Each one has said that the shop was there, then it disappeared."

"So what? After a bunch of crotchety old men went to a shop to ask for the philosophers stone, and were refused, the shop just went 'Oh I think I'll close up for the next 40 years or so' and now it's back open for business?" Liz asked.

"I am not to sure." Johann said.

Kate sighed, "Dare I ask where it is?"

Johann was interrupted from answering Kate's question by loud knocking on the door, "Wonder who that could be?"

The door opened on its own revealing a very mad Daimio.

"The hell are you people doing?"

"Can't you tell? We are having a tea party." Liz commented.

"Ha ha very funny Sherman. I mean with this Roger business."

"I take it Manning has had a few words with you?" Kate asked.  
"A few? Are you kidding me? The man barges in on me in the break room and starts ranting about how this team is using its time. I get it that you guys have a very interesting view on life and death here, but as far as I know when a guy blows up he's not coming back."

"Hence why we are trying to find a way of re-growing his body." Liz said.

"Oh right, here let me lend you my kiddy pool size petri dish so you can get started." Daimio responded, keeping a level glare with Liz.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Ok look it you two, stop fighting. As Liz said earlier we are allowed to do what we want on our spare time as long as it does not interfere with our missions. And there has been no sighting of frogs or any unusual disturbances."

"Anyway, Johann has found something that could be used to bring Roger back." Liz shot in.

"Oh really? Johann please enlighten me." Daimio said, turning to Johann.

"Well...I'm not even sure it can be done. Even if the philosophers stone even exists how are we going to acquire one? And if this store is back I believe the owner will be as lenient about giving the stone to us as he was to the researchers."

"Another store? Seriously?" Daimio said, directing it to Kate, "Isn't having one building fall apart around you enough for one day?"

Johann filled Daimio in on what he has been reading for the last 2 days, about the vanishing store and about the philosophers stone and how it could be used to restore Roger.

Daimio shook his head "Sounds like a wild goose hunt to me."

"I think we should see if this picture develops more. When the store is completely there I might believe that it's officially opened for business." Johann said.

"Still sounds hooky."

Liz got up and stormed past Daimio, giving him a good little shove with her shoulder as she passed by him, "As I see it Captain, we are doing everything in our power to help a teammate, what are you going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

((AN: No matter how many ideas I came up with for how to get the B.P.R.D team to the FMA universe I always fall back to Holic. I even thought up some weird ass door with a smilie face on it that would lead them there but noooooo, I always end up back to Holic and Yuko. So here we are the B.P.R.D/FMA crossover with a little Holic thrown in for flavour.))

Liz could not not skip down the hall.

She just couldn't.

Over the last two weeks Liz has kept a close eye on the Ghost Shop photo, and watched the building slowly reappear. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked into Kate's office.

"Wow, someone looks happy. Do I want to know why?" Kate asked, moving around boxes of files.

Liz smiled, "The shop is completely developed. I think we should take a "vacation" and go check it out."

Kate sighed, "Liz, as much as I am eager to have Roger back I've been re-thinking this."

Liz gave Kate a quizzical look, "Is this about having a building fall apart with you still inside?"

"Kind of, more like I've done my research. As many good things come from using the stone there are quiet a lot of bad things to, and that's if you can get your hands on it."

Liz shrugged, "True enough, shouldn't hurt to just check it out. Plus we'll have the whole team there."

"Yeah about that, are you sure everyone is on board for this?"

"Abe is, asked him this morning. He said he could use a distraction from the Frogs for awhile." Liz said.

"Mmhmm." Kate sat down at her desk, resting her head on her uninjured hand.

"And Johann is the one who found the place, he's pretty ecstatic about going there."

"Mmhmm."

The two stared at each other for a bit, Liz broke the silence, "So yeah…that's the whole team…"

Kate sigh, "What about Daimio?"

Liz snorted, "He can stay here."

"Liz, as much as you love arguing about this he is the Captain of this team, he's not going to like the four of us just leaving."

"So what? We have to bring him now?"

A soft knock at the door of Kate's office drew the two's attention to Abe, "Hey just thought I'd let you two know that the plane is being fuelled and should be ready in a few hours."

Kate and Liz just stared at him, than Kate turned to Liz, "Your hijacking planes now?"

"What? No!"

Abe gave the two a confused look, "Did I miss something?"

"Who did you get the O.K from to take the plane? Manning?" Kate asked.

"God no, Liz told me she was coming here so I went to run it by Daimio, he gave the authorization." Abe said, earning a groan from Liz.

:~:~:~:~:

"You do know you could of just asked."

"And you could of shown a bit more interest the first time."

Liz and Daimio scowled at each other until Johann spoke up, "I believe I've found it."

The group stood across the street from a simple 2 storey house, the lot it sat on surrounded by tall apartment buildings. The building itself was simple, japanese styled porch wrapped around the first floor while the second floor had a upper porch with a circular tower like sun room on the one side.

Just like the picture, there was no mistaking this building.

Only one change, a fence now ran around the property with a arched front gate.

"Looks harmless." Abe said.

"Yeah, could of said the same about the other place." Kate said, starting across the street, the others soon following.

Kate opened the gate and paused, looking around the front yard.

"I don't think anything is going to pop out and try to eat us here." Daimio said, walking past Kate. Once he crossed the threshold of the gate he froze, a bewildered look spread across his face.

Abe came up beside Kate, "Whats wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, lets just go in already." Daimio said moving forward.

"Whats eating him?" Kate wondered out loud.

"Probably that stick up his ass giving him trouble again." Liz said passing Kate.

They reached the front door, Johann aways back still starring at the building, "If anything, at first glance I would believe this place was a fortune telling shop."

"Great, we're all gonna get our palms read?" Daimio said as Abe knocked on the door.

Movement could be heard through the door, which soon opened to a boy around 17 years old, short black hair and glasses. He blinked at the group and said, "Come in, I take it your here to see Yuko?"

"Is she the owner of this shop?" Abe said.

"Well yeah, she's the only one strange enough to own this place. Come in I'll take you to the guest room." He held the door open and lead them to a room off the back of the house. "I'll go tell Yuko she has customers, which means I'm going to have to wake her up. Ah, this is what she gets for drinking all night." he said, the last part muttered under his breath.

Kate looked around the room, "Well, nothing bad or weird so far."

"Yeah, I was kind of expecting something a bit more…I don't know" Liz said, waving her hand for emphasis.

"This shop is not your usual shop. Most people find my home to look how they expect it to look, but then again you five aren't most people."

Kate, Liz, Daimio, Johann and Abe whipped around to see a woman leaning against the doorway, dressed in a simple loose kimono, her long black hair reaching down past the middle of her back.

She calmly walked past them, over to a high backed chair which she plopped down in, "Now, I believe you know what my shop specializes in, " she said in a business like tone, "so why don't you take a seat and we can get down to business." She indicated to the couch and two chairs across from her, "I apologize, one of you will have to stand, we did some cleaning yesterday and not everything is back in order."

Kate and Liz took the couch, Abe and Daimio each took a chair leaving Johann to stand behind the couch.

Once everyone was situated, Yuko looked at each in turn, "So, I believe introductions are in order. You can call me Yuko."

Kate swallowed, she was honestly expecting a little old woman with big thick glasses. Not someone around her age, but what sent a chill up her spine was her eyes. There was a knowing in them, like she knew what they came to ask of her and all this talk was just to humour everyone.

Liz noticed Kate's sudden silence and took the liberty of introducing everyone.

Yuko nodded, "Yes I've heard of your little group and your work, such terrible times have befallen everyone." she sighed, "Now I believe that you have come here to have a wish granted?"

"Yes, lets start off basic, " Johann started, "Can you by any chance re-grow tissue?"

Yuko leaned back in her chair and focused her stare on Johann, "No I cannot."

"Funny, if this is a store that grants wishes, and if that was our wish wouldn't you have to grant it?" Daimio said, leaning a bit forward.

She shook her head, "In order for me to grant a wish, a proper payment must be paid. Not to much, but not to little, something of equal value to what is asked of me. So that the balance is not interrupted."

Abe eyed Yuko, "Ok, then if we wished for a friend of ours to be returned, what would the cost of that be?"

"Depends, where is this friend of yours?"

A sullen look passed over everyones faces.

Yuko watched this, "I take it this friend is not among the living anymore?"

"That we are not sure of, he falls under the category of not alive and alive." Kate said.

"So then I take it his body is no more?"

"Yes."

Yuko thought this over. "A soul wont return to a body it is not familiar with, so there is not much I can do in that field."

"But can you give us a body?"

Yuko laughed, startling everyone, "What? Does it look like a run a mortuary? Please, your asking every question that has nothing to do with what you actually came here for."

Daimio rolled his eyes, "So I'm not the only one who noticed."

Liz shot a look at Daimio, "Might as well check out everything else before we actually go that far. You read the report about what happened."

Yuko raised a eyebrow, "Report?"

Liz sighed, "What we want to know is if you can give us a philosophers stone."

A look passed over Yuko's face, her eyes hardened as she said "No, that I cannot do."

"Then can you tell us how to make it? Or where to find it?" Kate asked.

"No, that I cannot do. What your going after is simple suicide, I will have to tell you what I told the last group who asked it of me; forget it."

"Wait a minute, last group?" Liz asked.

"What? I'm the owner of this shop, always will be and always have been." Yuko said, a grin forming on her face.

"Look, all we want to do is bring back a friend. We don't plan on using the stone for anything else." Johann said.

"That's what they all say." Yuko sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I take it you wont be leaving with a 'no' will you?"

Everyone regarded each other.

"It's not so much that I have one and refuse to give it to you. It is more like one cannot be made here, the power for something like that cannot be found here."

"Someone should tell the frogs that." Daimio muttered.

Yuko pointed at him "Wrong kind, they have their plans all laid out and are using what is at their disposal and what they know. A philosophers stone is made with alchemy, but not a kind of alchemy found in this world. Even if you could make one the price to do so is one no one is willing to pay."

"Then how are there stories about it here?" Abe asked.

"How does anything get to places it's not supposed to be? Through trade and fate." Yuko said with a shrug.

"Wait, you said 'but not a alchemy found in this world', does that mean it's…in some other country…?" Johann asked.

"You could say, it's in a different world. One were alchemy is the one main law and is used quiet a bit. It's a lot like this one, there are a few noticeable changes but nothing overly mind altering."

"Ok, and if say we wished to go there…" Liz hinted

Daimio looked like he was about to say something when Yuko spoke, "I could send you there, but the price is to high even for the five of you."

"What? Your kidding!" Liz exploded.

Yuko raised her hand to her, "Not to long ago I had three travellers come by here, all three going to many different worlds. They are still paying me for that." Yuko lowered her hand to her lap.

"Yeah and this is one world." Kate said.

"A dangerous world. It is a military state that is warring with a few countries around it. There is also…..a ugliness to it." Yuko said, "I cannot place my finger on it."

Yuko developed a far away look to her eyes, like she was weighing her options.

She stood up, "Alright, I will send you to this world. Do as you will, research ways to re-grow tissue or continue after the philosophers stone, but I warn you now that that path will only lead to anger."

"And your price?" Kate asked.

Yuko looked at her, "My price is that you can only return after whatever the situation is over there is resolved."

"Deal" Liz said, practically jumping up and offering Yuko to shake on this deal.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute." Daimio said, standing up. "Who said were going anywhere? We have enough problems here as is."

Yuko turned to look at him, "Both this world and the other are close. Many die there the same happens here, the enemies may be different but they are the same. What worries many that go from one to the other is what would happen if a large death where to happen in one, then what would happen in the other? There are many creatures here that would like this world to stay as is. This would be a great solution and would lighten a few of the problems you are now facing or may face in the future." Yuko smiled, "Plus, there's baggage that you'll find will get left here and wont follow you there." This statement more directed at Daimio.

The rest of the team watched this confrontation between the two. Daimio looked surprised and a bit…relieved? He shrugged and sat back down. "I refuse to be the one to tell Manning."

Abe shook his head, "I'll do that. So when can you send us?"

"Whenever you are ready."

((AN: Alright, I need a bit of help here. I have no idea where to start this in the FMA universe, I've posted this up on my dA also to see if anyone has any suggestions. So those who know FMA and have any ideas send me a pm. I'm thinking of starting around the beginning, with the brothers first encounter with Scar but I keep talking myself out of it. So any suggestions will help ALOT.))


	3. Chapter 3

_I still have too long a life ahead_

_to get rid of these feelings, right?_

_I want to try doing over_

_the things I've left undone_

Shou Tucker, the Sewing-Life Alchemist, sat in his now empty office on the second floor of his home. He had his chair positioned in front of a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the front of his house, he could see the two officers guarding his front walk. Tucker understood why they were here, to make sure he didn't try to escape before his trial.

Trail, what a laugh.

More like execution.

As soon as that Fullmetal brat put two and two together about the first chimera he made and his wife's disappearance, followed by the question as to where his daughter was when he showed them the new chimera, was the end of him.

The boy gave him a good beating, the one lens of his glasses was cracked and he had a bandage over his cheek.

He turned in his chair to face his creation.

Across from him sat his chimera, a large dog with long almost human like hair that went from the top of its head straight down to its tail. Its head bowed, staring at the floor, acting much like a child who was caught doing something bad.

"Why...why doesn't anyone understand? Why Nina." Tucker said.

Outside in the rain the two officers stood their guard as a man with a 'X' shaped scar on his face walked over to them.

"Hey, unauthorized individuals aren't allowed past this point. If you have some meeting with Tu-" the first officer began to say only to be cut off as the man said "I'm going through".

The two officers stared at him and reached for their firearms as he raised his left arm and made a fist with his hand as the sound of thunder cracked overhead.

A streak of lightning flashed outside, illuminating the room enough for Tucker to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Are you Shou Tucker?"

Tucker turned to him, "Who are you?"

The man took a step into the room, Tucker got a better look at him. Tall, dark skinned, white hair, sun glasses, and a scar on his face.

"What do you want with me? Wait, you're...you're not with the army! How did you get in?" Tucker stood up with a start, knocking over his chair, "There were guards outside..."

Tucker turned around, only to see the grisly remains of the guards. He turned back to his unwanted guest.

"Alchemists who have strayed from the path of God must die." he said, grabbing Tuckers face with his left hand. Tucker heard the familiar static sound of alchemy as his killer exploded everything inside of him. Small cuts formed all over Tuckers body as blood sprayed the walls, more blood seeped from his eyes, ears, and mouth. His body fell to the ground, lifeless.

The chimera watched all this happen, then hesitantly walked over and nudged Tuckers hand.

"Da...da..."

The scarred man looked over at it surprised.

Tears began trickling down the creatures face as it continued to nudge Tuckers hand.

"Dad...dy...dad...dy...daddy...daddy...daddy." it began to say in a mournful voice.

The scarred man stared, at first he was shocked, then angry, then sad as realization finally sunk in.

"How awful, now that he's done this to you there's no way to change you back." he said, taking two steps closer and placing his left hand on the creatures head, "At the vary least, go in peace."

:~:~:~:~:

"Are you ready _now_? God, the fish-man said he just had to make a call, I thought you all would of come prepared." Yuko drawled, sitting on her back porch drinking tea.

After their conversation with her the team headed back to the truck they used to drive here. Abe contacted Manning while Johann grabbed a bag holding the research notes from the alchemist who made Roger. Kate and Liz both grabbed knapsacks holding gear that they believed they would need. When Kate packed her bag back at the base she threw a handgun in, just in case.

Apparently Kate wasn't the only one.

Daimio grabbed a bag from the back of the truck, but instead of having his gun in his bag like Kate he was sticking it in the back waistband of his pants.

Liz noticed this too, "Hey, whats with the gun? We're going to a different world for research not to shoot people."

Daimio looked at her, "Yeah, and what part of "dangerous world" did you not get?"

"You didn't know that when we left did you?"

"I always like being prepared."

Liz groaned, "Kate, some help."

"Well..." Kate said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What...you too?"

Kate pointed at her bag, "Lets just say going to one shop with a crazy owner is enough for me this year."

Liz looked at Johann, "What? I just brought the notes. I find I can manage quiet well on my own if something happens."

"Gah, so does that mean I'm the only one who didn't bring a side arm?"

"Sherman, you a damn lighter why would you need a gun." Daimio said, shouldering his bag.

Liz scowled at him as Abe walked around the car, "Ok, Manning is pissed and is threatening to send a group down hear and haul our butts back to base. So we should get moving."

"Abe, did you bring a-" Liz started.

"Gun? Yes, I heard your conversation."

They went around to the back of the house and entered the back yard, to a waiting Yuko sipping tea.

"Ready now?"

"Pretty much, so how are we getting there?" Daimio asked.

Yuko stood up, "Just a few things first, when you get to this world you will meet people who will look like people you know here. But this is not so, these people live completely different lives then the ones you know. They might be friends here, but could be enemies there. Be careful about what you say, and to who you say it too. I would say trust no one, but in order to make any progress you will have to. Be careful when picking allies." she gave the group a solemn look. "And good luck."

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them, Kate had a second to look down and saw some type of circle with patterns inside of it. A type of seal? Before blacking out.

:~:~:~:~:

"Hey Kate...Kate...KATE!"

Kate woke with a start to Abe shaking her, she looked around and noted that she was in a alley. A wet alley, was it raining?

Then her head started hurting.

She groaned as Abe said, "Yeah, your head is going to hurt for awhile."

"Feels like a hangover."

Kate got a better look at her surroundings, Liz and Johann were not to far from her and Daimio was positioned at the mouth of the alley.

"Do we know where we are?"

"Somewhere, a city I believe."

Kate stood up shakily, the ground wasn't paved with concrete but cobbled. She looked up and the buildings on either side were old fashioned turn-of-the-century styled.

"You ok to walk?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I think we should plan what to do next. Where are we going to start?"

"A library I would believe. If alchemy is as prominent as Yuko said it was then they should have lots of information about it stored in a library of some type." Johann said.

"But if this city is military run like she said then their not just gonna let three people, a fish, and a suit of gas in." Daimio said.

"So then we make nice with the military. Talk to whoever is in charge, tell them the truth about where we're actually from and what we're looking for." Kate said, thinking about the warning Yuko gave them. "Actually, maybe we should just tell whoever is in charge about us being from a different world and leave out the part with the philosophers stone. Just say something like how we're researching medicinal alchemy."

"True, if Yuko was iffy about it who knows what this places view on it is." Liz said.

"So now we look for what? A random officer and say 'Hey, we're out of towner's and need to see your boss?'" Daimio asked.

"Pretty much, might as well get started." Abe said, leaving the alley.

All the streets looked deserted, seemed no one wanted to be out in the rain today. They passed shoped, bakery's, and other store fronts.

"Doesn't look like anyones open for business today." Abe noted.

"Kind of...foreboding?" Liz said.

"Vary." Kate agreed.

They made it to a square that held a tall clock at the center, a boy in a red coat and a giant suit of armor sat at the front steps of it. A few other people wandered around the square, some with umbrellas others using newspaper to over their heads as they ran to their destinations. A man in a uniform ran into view, and started towards the boy yelling something.

"Ah ha, I spy with my little eye something that looks like a uniform." Liz said pointing.

"Well, it looks like he's heading over to that kid. Might as well." Daimio started walking in that direction, the closer they got the more of what he was saying they could hear.

The officer ran past a dark skinned man saying, "Edward! Mr. Edward Elric! Boy, I'm so glad you're all right! We've been looking everywhere for you."

The dark skinned man turned and stared at Edward.

"Wait a minute." Daimio said.

Liz sighed, "What now."

"Something doesn't look right with this picture."

The boy, Edward, stood up. "What? Do you need me for something?

"You're to return to headquarters immediately, there's a killer on the loose." the officer said, as the scarred man walked up behind him.

"Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?" he said.

Edward looked unnerved as the officer turned around looking startled.

"Scar-" he said as he pulled a his gun. The officer wasn't fast enough, Scar grabbed his face with his left hand.

This is when all chaos exploded. The B.P.R.D team watched as what looked like electricity danced around where his hand met the others head, then there was blood everywhere. It looked as if everything inside the officer exploded, cuts formed all over his body and blood sprayed out everywhere. The officer dropped to the ground dead.

Edward stood, frozen to the spot until the clocked chimed.

"Ed run!" a voice said from inside the suit of armour as it got up and shoved Edward in the dirrection of a side street.

"You wont get away." Scar said, chasing after the two.

"What the hell just happened?" Daimio said, about as shocked as the rest of the team.

Liz ran forward, grabbing Daimio's gun as she passed him, "What? You just gonna stand there, come on they need help!"

Daimio followed, cursing Liz for taking his gun, Abe close behind his already drawn. Kate ran after, giving some distance with Johann beside her.

They heard a static sound, and as they rounded a corner they found Scar staring at a dead end.

"Freeze!" Liz shouted, only she wasn't heard as Scar placed his hand on the wall and blew it apart, reviling a freaked out Edward and his armoured partner. Both let out a startled yell and started running.

Scar placed his hand on the wall of the alley, more electric sparks danced down it, bringing the whole side crumbling down enough to block their path.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Edward yelled, he spun around to face Scar, "Who the hell are you and why are you after us?"

"There are those who create, and those who destroy." was all he said.

BANG!

A small dust explosion off the wall over Scar's right shoulder.

"Great going Sherman, let the psycho guy who likes exploding stuff know where we are." Daimio drawled.

"I'd watch what you say or I'll shoot you in the head!" Liz snapped at him.

"Hmm, more problems." Scar said, turning to them he placed his hand on the ground, causing the ground below their feet to tremble them erupt around them.

They both managed to dive out of the way, Liz lost her grip in the gun as she was showered in rocks.

She looked up in time to see Edward, with some type of sword, dart at Scar as the suit of armour went to punch him.

"To slow." Scar said, swiping his hand along the armours side. Liz was about to get showered in metal bits as Daimio grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her out of the way.

"Got this back, now how about we stand over here out of harms way." he hissed.

"Ass." Liz shot back.

"AL!"

The yell brought the two back to the current fight going on.

"You son of a bit-" Edward started, running at Scar, ready to stab him. Only to have Scar grab his arm.

"I said you're too slow."

The static sound came again, Edward was launched back, wincing as he hit the wall. Scar looked confused as Edward took of his jacket, quickly inspecting his metal arm.

"Auto-mail, that would explain why your arm didn't blow off. And him, I planned on stripping him of his armour before I destroyed him, but he's hollow inside. You're a strange pair, this will take longer that I thought."

The hollow comment caught Liz's attention and she looked over at Al, from her angle she could see that the side under his arm straight down to his leg was blown away.

And he was indeed hollow.

And still moving.

_Johann will definitely want to meet this guy_, Liz thought.

Edward clapped his hands together, and is hand down is metal arm, forming a blade.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be following your schedule." Edward said.

"No! Don't be stupid Ed run!" Al yelled.

"You don't be stupid Al I'm not leaving you here!" Edward yelled back.

"You create a transmutation circle by putting your hands together, and then use the power that flows between them." Scar mused, "Well then..." he ran at Edward, and Edward mimicked him. Edward managed to cut his cheek, but Scar had a hold of his arm.

"...I'll start with your arm."

((CLIFFHANGER!

Will Edwards arm blow up?

Where the hell is the rest of the team?

Well it's bloody 1 A.M and I have to work tomorrow just be happy I managed to pump this bad boy out. Well the team is finally in the FMA universe and have now got their first taste of Alchemy. I'm thinking of poping this from a T to a M, cuz of Scar and his hobby of blowing people up from the inside out, and for some other gruesome moments that will be popping up. Now I just might have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Maybe. I actually have been putting a lot of thought into these chapters. Well just see how tomorrow goes.

P.S. If anyone's wondering the lyrics at the beginning are from the first FMA: Brotherhood opening))


	4. Chapter 4

Edward fell to his knees, his auto mail arm completely destroyed. Bits and pieces of bolts and wires littered the ground as Edward grabbed his shoulder.

Scar walked over to him, "I'll give a you a moment to pray."

"Sorry, but there is no God I feel like praying too. Tell me, am I the only one you're after? Are you going to kill my brother too?" Edward said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"If anyone gets in my way I will eliminate them, but right now I only have business with you."

Liz was about to speak up when a hand covered her mouth, she was about to make a angry retort at Daimio only to turn and see Kate. Kate motioned for her to stay quiet and pointed over her shoulder. The three others finally caught up, with backup.

"Alright, promise me that you wont touch my brother." Edward said.

Scar nodded.

"Edward what are you doing? Run! Get up! Get out of there! No don't do it, don't kill him!" Al pleaded from the alley.

BANG!

"That's enough." A man in a blue military uniform with short black hair said, he had fired a warning shot into the sky to catch their attention. A few other soldiers stood behind him.

"Where did you find these guys?" Liz asked Kate.

"On our way here one of the cars kind of almost hit Johann." Kate said with a light laugh, "They were speeding their way here and when we told them two of our group ran after that kid, Edward, they allowed us to tag along."

"Not really," Abe said appearing behind Kate, "More like "Stay here", but you know how well we listen."

"Wait, almost ran over Johann?" Liz said.

"Oh I'm ok, I believe I scared the driver of the car more." Johann said, giving Liz a wave.

"That was pretty close Fullmetal, whats with you and finding trouble? That man is a suspect in the serial killings of State Alchemists, and from what I'm seeing that suspicion has just became a fact. So tell me, the murder at the Tucker estate was your handy work too?"

Edward looked shocked, then turned and angry glare to Scar.

"This world was made perfect by God, alchemists change the natural into the unnatural...twist things out of their true forms. I am an instrument of divine judgment!" Scar said.

"Ok, makes sense. But then why only State Alchemists when there are many other alchemists out there you could kill?"

"Do you insist on stoping me? I'll have to eliminate you then."

"Oh you will eh?" the officer tossed his gun at the woman standing behind him, she looked surprised.

"Colonel Mustang." she said stepping after him.

"Stay out of this." Mustang said, putting on a pair of gloves.

"Mustang? The State Alchemist?" Scar asked.

"The one and only, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang." he said, holding up his gloved hand, on the outside a circle with a intricate design on the inside was embroidered.

"Flame? Hey looks like your not the only lighter here Sherman." Daimio said, Liz scowled at him.

"Finding two alchemists in one day, this must be a gift from God." Scar said. "What a glorious day this is!"

He charged at Mustang, "You know who I am and yet you still want to fight me? You a fool!" Mustang shouted, he made a motion to snap his fingers.

"Colonel!" the woman from before shouted, kicking Mustangs feet out from under him. Just in time, Scars left hand just breezed over Mustangs face. The woman aimed with her two hand guns and started firing at Scar.

From his spot on the ground, Mustang said, "Hawkeye, what was that for?"

"Your useless on rainy days sir, please stand back." she responded

Mustang blanched as a male officer held his hand out, "Riiight, he can't put out sparks with this drizzle."

Liz smirked, "He may not be able to but I can."

Scar growled, "State Alchemist sympathizers, if you get in my way i will-"

"Go ahead and try."

Before Liz could move herself to a better angle so she could scorch Scar, a giant wall of muscle moved in front of her. He charged Scar and swung at him with his fist, Scar dodged in time. The mans fist struck the wall leaving a large crater.

He was dressed in a military uniform made to fit his size, he had to be around 6 feet tall and as muscled as The Hulk. The only hair on his head was a little blonde curl on the crown of his head and a big moustache. He wore on his hands metal gauntlets that had spikes over the knuckles. Again a circle with some designs on the inside of it decorated it, not the same as Mustangs.

"Mm-mm, you dodged that…not half bad. But your brazen insurrectionary! I've had enough of you, you want to kill everyone here? Don't make me laugh! Why don't you try and beat me first? I am the Strong Arm Alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong."

"Ok…how many Alchemist do they have here?" Liz said.

"I don't know, but how about we move back by the cars." Abe suggested, taking hold of Liz's shoulders and directing her back. He looked over her shoulder in time to see Armstrong lift a large piece of rubble, throw it in the air, and when he punched it it turned into a large dangerous looking arrow head that went shooting at Scar.

Daimio was leaning again one of the cars with Johann and Kate.

"You look calm." Liz said.

"Just waiting for someone to notice we're still here." he said.

One of the soldiers looked over, then did a double take.

"What the hell? I thought I told you three to stay back there!" he yelled pointing at them.

Hawkeye looked back with a surprised look, then turned serious, "I'll have to ask you all to leave immediately." she said as she walked over to them.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that, we have to talk to your-" Kate started, only to be interrupted by the other male officer yelling "Major! Don't tear up the street!"

Hawkeye sighed, turned, and grabbed his gun. "Havoc can you deal with them? I have a feeling I'm needed."

Havoc signed, and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, "Yeah yeah sure."

Hawkeye wandered over to where the battle had moved, the group looked over in time to see Armstrong haul his uniform top off, yelling something. What was more disturbing was that he began to sparkle.

"Does he….normally do that?" Kate asked.

Havoc sighed, "Unfortunately yes, now what were you saying before?"

"We want to talk to whoever is in charge." Kate said.

Havoc looked over, "Hey Mustang they want you-"

BANG!

Startled, everyone looked in time to see that Hawkeye managed a shot at Scar, grazing the side of his head and knocking off his sunglasses, he looked up at everyone with angry red eyes

Kate heard Havoc mutter, "Ishvalan."

"Maybe there are too many of you.."

"Don't try to run for it, we have you surrounded." Mustang said.

Scar placed his hand on the ground, caving in a good section of the street.

"That maniac's escaping through the sewers!" someone exclaimed.

Mustang turned to Armstrong, said a few things before he noticed Havoc waving at him.

"Oye, wet match get over here!" Havoc yelled.

Mustang stomped over, "Second Lieutenant Havoc, do you feel like being demoted?"

"Pfft, yeah right. You do that you know you wont find anyone as good look to replace me. These guys what to talk to you." he said, pointing at the group.

Armstrong walked over, "Are these the ones you almost ran over in your hastiness to get here Colonel?"

Mustang groaned, "Just the one in the su-" she stopped and starred at the group, more precisely at Abe and Johann. "I get the feeling what I'm about to hear is interesting."

"Actually, we want to talk with whoever is running the military. Your leader." Johann said.

Mustang and Armstrong both gave the five a surprised look.

"Hey is it over yet?" someone called from across the street, they looked over to see yet another officer, this time with darker hair, glasses, and a five o'clock shadow.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been all this time?" Armstrong asked.

"Hiding, where else? If something went bad someone had to live to tell the tale." Hughes responded walking over to the group.

"You know, instead of hiding you could possible consider helping us out next time." Mustang said, clearly annoyed.

"No way! Don't try and drag normal humans like me under the big top with the rest of you freaks." Hughes said adjusting his glasses, turning to the other officers he yelled "Hey fights over! We've got work to do. Distribute a identification sketch of the assailant on the double!"

"Freaks." Mustang muttered under his breath.

Hughes turned to the others, "Oh hey, your the guys who pointed us in the right direction. Thanks for the help I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." he said holding his hang out to Kate, "Uh, I'm Kate Corrigan."

"I'm pretty sure my hot-headed friend here didn't do any introductions, this wall of muscle behind me is Major Armstrong, our sharp shooter is Lieutenant Hawkeye, the guy who almost ran your friend over is Second Lieutenant Havoc, and over here being grumpy is Colonel Mustang."

Kate introduced the team, Abe and Johann earning the most stares.

"Now you want to see the Fuhrer? Big request for a group of civilians, it's faster getting paper work delivered than to get a meeting with him. Sorry."

The group blanched, Fuhrer? Seriously? Daimio looked about to make a comment till Kate elbowed him.

"Ok, what about research? We want to look into any kind of medical alchemy there is." Liz asked.

"Hughes, stop entertaining them we have work to do." Mustang said.

"Geez Roy, what soured your mood today?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

The group turned to the brothers, Al had punched Edward and the two were yelling at each other. Al grabbed the front of Edwards shirt only to have said arm fall off, silencing the yelling match as Hawkeye draped a coat over Edwards shoulders.

"Oh right, so that suit is his brother right?" Hughes asked, "Hmm, I've never heard of transmuting a human soul before…"

"HUGHES!" Mustang yelled as the group perked up.

"Transmuting a human soul?"

"So that's what it is?"

"Some distant relation of yours Johann?"

Mustang placed his hand on his face, "Hughes, that's not supposed to be common knowledge."

Hughes gave a sheepish shrug, "Oops."

Mustang turned to the group, "Look, your not supposed to know that. Keep your mouths shut or you'll have the heads of the military after you."

"And what if we go around yelling it?" Liz countered.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Point us in the direction of whatever library you have that has any alchemy research in it and we just might keep our mouths shut."

The two glared at each other, Mustang turned to the others, "She always this persistent?"

"Hey, if she's not bitching at me it's a good day." Daimio said.

"Well, I have to go back to Central and do a report. I'll take them with me and see what kind of clearance I can get them."

"Hughes you can't be serious."

"What? If looking through a bunch of books is all their asking for then I'd call that a victory." Hughes said, "Ok you five are with me then."

Mustang walked off, followed by Armstrong.

"Sorry about him, he hates it when he end up being useless." Hughes said. "Now, out of curiosity what the hell happened to you two?"

He pointed at Abe and Johann, everyone exchanged looks.

"Uhh…." Liz said.

Hughes sighed, "Look ok, if you want to see the Fuhrer so badly you had better get a story ready. I can tell you right now he's going to question what happened to your two friends here, and from where I'm standing looks like you have a suit with a soul in it and a human-chimera, which are both acts that can get you the death sentence here."

"Yeah? Then what about that kid you mention earlier? A 'transmuted human soul' right?" Daimio pointed out.

"Well, I kind of dropped that one for you guys. You really don't look like your from around here and from the looks of these two I would almost say your after the same thing as those boys."

"And what are they looking for?" Abe asked.

"A way to get there bodies back, I'm not free to say the full story but I think the result is self explanatory." Hughes said, "But seriously, keep quiet about there being nothing in the younger brother Al. As far as anyone knows their looking for a way to get Ed's arm and leg back."

"He lost his leg too?" Kate asked.

"Again, that's all I'm saying. Now off those two and back to you, lets just go with freak accident and special training." Hughes suggested.

"Works for me." Abe said, shaking his head at how close Hughes actually got to what happened to him.

Hughes herded them into one of the waiting cars, "This will take you to the train station, I've got a few things to finish here then I'll meet you there."

"Wait a minute! Why are you even helping us? The only reason we met was because Johann almost got run over by one of your guys. For all you know we're terrorists or something." Liz asked.

Hughes shrugged, "Call me a bleeding heart, I hate seeing people in trouble. And I had no doubt a fire fight would start between you guys and Mustang if I didn't intervene. Plus you two ran after a crazy alchemy using Ishvalan hell bent on killing state alchemists, so I can tell this can't be the first time you've thrown yourselves into some type of danger. Now if anyone asks just stick with 'We're heading to Central to research medical alchemy to help this guy' and no problems should arise." Hughes said, signalling for the driver.

As the car pulled away, the group went over what had just happened.

"Well, I like him." Johann said.

"Seems too helpful to me." Daimio said, folding his arms.

"There are good people in the world jackass, plus Yuko did say to start making alliances, maybe we can trust him."

"How about we start doing that after we see this 'Fuhrer'" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, speaking of Fuhrer anyone else getting a sense of dejavu?" Daimio asked.

"Yuko said people are different here, he could be a good guy."

"Sorry, anyone who decides to use the title 'Fuhrer' is an automatic nut case in my books." Daimio said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Daimio on this one." Abe said.

"Come on, he can't be that bad."

"Well that Scar guy looked pretty pissed, he was targeting state alchemists and they kept calling him an 'Ishvalan' like it was a dirty secret or something." Daimio pointed out.

"Wow, someone was observant." Liz said.

Daimio was about to retort back till Kate said, "Ok you've both made your points. I still think we should tell the truth to him, Fuhrer or not we may need his help and approval to get in. Remember what Yuko said about how someone could be bad in our world and be the complete opposite in this one?"

"I'll start eating my own words if we walk into his office and see kitten plates and doilies everywhere."

((Ugh, instead of working the 5 hours I thought I would be I ended up working from open to close -.- I had most of it written last night but I got to damn tired. So I finished it today at least.

Yaaaaaay Armstrong, the only man who's allowed to sparkle. Mustang's a bit pissy, probably about being a wet match, and yaaaay Hughes, he's sweet. I could see him helping the team out, oh and the whole Fuhrer thing is just funny, just wait till Kimblee pops in. Lets just say his state alchemist title is a bit familiar *coughcouchDaimio'sgrandmothercoughcough* Well kind of….there like 3 different translations for it from japanese to bloody english. But when I came a crossed it in FMA I laughed.))


	5. Chapter 5

The team made it to the train station without a problem, after a half hour of waiting they saw Hughes walking over to them.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to hang around to see where the Elric brothers were going to next." he said when he caught up to them.

"And?" Kate asked.

"Hmm? Oh their going to their mechanic in Resembool."

"And where's that muscled whack job?" Liz asked.

"He's accompanying them as extra protection sense Scar is still on the loose." Hughes explained, "Now if there is any more questions I'll be happy to answer them on the train."

They boarded the train and Hughes led them to their seats. The seating was set up to seat 6 people per booth, Liz grabbed a window seat as Abe slid in beside her. Kate, Johann and Daimio sat across from them. Hughes had a few words with a officer on the train then sat down beside Abe, "Now, what would you like to know?"

"Do you have a map of this country?" Johann asked.

Hughes began digging around his bag, muttering, "Damn I know I have one in here, ah here it is."

He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, unrolling revealing a map, "Everything in Amestris is obviously named; North City, East City, South City, West City, with Central in the centre."

"Wow, you guys definitely had a creative streak in naming." Liz commented.  
"Yeah, the original country founders couldn't think their way out of a rainbow coloured bag." Hughes agreed.

"Ok, and what about around Amestris?" Kate asked, indicating the countries around.

"That's Creta, Aerugo, Xing across the desert, and the large country Drachma to the north."

"Let me guess, are you at war with any of them?" Abe asked.

"There are constant skirmish's along the borders, Drachma is a greater threat but thanks to the Briggs mountains we wont be hearing from them for awhile."

Daimio took a closer look at the map and pointed to a bottom part of the East Area, "What about this place, Ishval? Is that where that Scar guy came from?"

Hughes looked troubled as he nodded his head.  
"So, what happened their to get his panties in a bunch?" Daimio asked.

Hughes sighed, "If you guys don't know that little bit of history then your truly not from around here. The Isvalans are a people from the east who believe in one God, Ishvala. Due to religious differences they'd always been in conflict with the Central government, but thirteen years ago a army officer accidentally shot a Ishvalan child, the incident led to a civil war. After seven years the military commanders took a new tactic, they used state alchemists in a all-out genocide campaign. So far all the alchemists he's managed to kill are ones who were involved."

A few minutes of silence as the group thought over what they had just heard.

"So Colonel Mustang was involved?" Kate asked.

"Unfortunately, most of the senior officers here did some time over in Ishval."

"Including you?"

Hughes sighed, "Yup, we didn't like it but we saw it through. Except Armstrong, he was there for a few months before being sent home due to a mental breakdown. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"So how many alchemists has Scar taken out?" Kate asked.

"Ten all together, and each one is not a light weight."

The topic changed from the Ishvalan war, which Hughes did not appear comfortable talking about. Apparently quiet a few officers also didn't like Order 3066, and as much as Mustang acted like a jerk during their first meeting Hughes explained that he was on a mission to taking over the Fuhrer's position and turning the country around.

As the conversations turned this way and that Hughes finally bombarded them with pictures of his wife and daughter, one of the officers beside them smacked Hughes up the back of the head and said if he ever did that again to not be afraid to hit him. It apparently was a common thing for him to randomly bombard people with pictures and stories of his family.

It didn't take long before they made it to Central, Liz plastered her face to the window as the train began to pull into the station.

"Holy crap, look at it out there."

Central look pretty much like what East City looked like, the buildings looked more upper class but that was the only real difference.

From the train station the took a car through the city to Central HQ.

"So, are you going to get us a meeting with this "Fuhrer"?" Kate asked.

"I'll put in a request, but I doubt we'll get anything back in time." Hughes said.

"Then how are we going to get any clearance for the library?"

"That's going to be a problem, I can get you approval for staying in Central, otherwise you'll be arrested for being here without a passport. I'll put it under 'research' for the hell of it, the other problem will be getting you a escort."

"Escort? Are you kidding me?" Daimio asked.

"Well yeah, without one you'll get lost in this city. Plus the military is a bit iffy about letting strangers having access to that kind of information." Hughes said as they walked into the entrance of the HQ, the building itself was huge, bigger than their base in the mountains.

Hughes looked around the room, soldiers and officers alike moved around the room. His attention landed on a woman wearing the classic blue uniform, but instead of pants she had on a long skirt that went to her knees. Black hair tied in a low ponytail, her bangs framed her face.

Hughes grinned, "I believe I just found our solution, one moment."

The group watched as Hughes walked over.

:~:~:~:~:

"Oh First Lieutenant Forrester!"

Forrester winced, "Oh boy, and here I was hoping to get out before you got back."

"Oh come now, if Gracia heard you were in Central and didn't stop by for a visit I would not hear the end of it."

"Only because her husband is a psychotic family man." Forrester muttered, straightening out the front of her uniform, "What do you want."

"Ouch, all that time up North under Major General Armstrong has definitely turned you to the frigid side." Hughes said in a mock hurt tone.

Forrester sighed, "Fine, fine, what can I do for you Lieutenant Colonel Hughes sir."

"How long are you staying here for?"

"Only three days, today being my last."

"Came to give the North HQ's monthly report? I thought they had someone else come and do that?"

"He came down with the flu sir, and I opted to take his place."

"More like you owed a favour and he called on it now."

Her eye twitched.

"I'll take that as a yes, so are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, just finishing up some reports here then I should be on my way."

"What if I, oh I don't know, say have you stay a few more months?"

She laughed, "Armstrong will have your hide."

"What else is new? I'll get all the approvals then."

Forrester's eyes widened, "Wait your serious? You actually want me to stay here for a few more months?"

"Well maybe a bit longer, depends on how long their research goes on for."

"Research? What research. Oh god what have I just gotten myself into?" she asked herself, covering her face with her hand.

"Oh nothing to bad, just a standard escort job. Have five people from out of town looking to do some research into medical alchemy to help a friend of theirs."

Forrester groaned, "And theirs no one else to do this?"

"Everyone here is busy with Scar, plus their own work, so everyones tied up except you. Plus theirs a bonus."

"Dare I ask?"

Hughes grinned, "In a couple of weeks you'll be here for Elicia's birthday!"

Forrester grabbed a random folder that was on the front desk and smacked Hughes across the face, "I swear if you pull out a single picture I'll shove it down your throat."

"Geez, ok ice queen in training, come on over and meet your new wards."

:~:~:~:~:

The group watched the two's exchange, Liz couldn't help the giggle as the woman smacked Hughes.

"I bet he mentioned something about his family there."

Hughes grinned, "I would like to introduce you to First Lieutenant Forrester, Forrester this is Kate, Abe, Liz, Johann, and Daimio. Their the ones who have some research to do."

Forrester looked less than thrilled, "You still can't be serious about this."

"Oh yes I am, and now I must be on my way. You know sense I have a life and family to attend to." Hughes said as he began walking away.

"What? Wait! What about all that paper work I saw on your desk you asshole!" Forrester yelled after him. Hughes just waved over his shoulder as he disappeared out the front door.

Forrester growled, "Ass, dumping his work on me last minute." she turned to the group, "Alright, I get the impression he hasn't even set you guys up anywhere to live yet, right?"

Kate shook her head, "No he hasn't, we really just got here today."

Forrester sighed, "Great, fine follow me. I'm pretty sure I can set something up at the lodging the military has here for guests. Also have to inform them about my now prolonged stay."

She led them out of the building, some ways down the street, to a hotel.

"Holy, this is run by the military?" Daimio asked.

"Yes, they have to have some place to house visiting alchemists and officers." Forrester said walking over to the front desk. She had a few words with the clerk, another few that looked a bit threatening, then she walked back over to them.

"Ok, I got you guys two rooms across from mine, here's the keys make your selves at home and tomorrow we'll see about getting you into that library." she said, handing the keys and room numbers to Kate before heading to the doors.

"Hey wait a minute I thought your supposed to be our escort?" Liz called after her.

"I am, and I'm telling you to go and stay in your rooms and relax. You'll have to be tired if you just got here. I have a few things to discuss with Hughes before we do anything." she said, giving Liz a level glare, her cold grey eyes boring into Liz before she left.

"She's stiff." Daimio said.

"She's about as bossy as you are." Liz said.

"Well, Hughes has to trust her." Kate said.

"I hope."

:~:~:~:~:

_Knock, knock._

"Oh Rin! I didn't know you were down, oh come in." Gracia said, giving Forrester a hug, "Are you staying long?"

"Uh, no. I'm just here to discuss something with Maes before tomorrow." Forrester said, smiling.

"He's in his office, go right on in."

Forrester opened the door to see Hughes at his desk, "You do know it's considered polite to knock first."

"I did and Gracia let me in, she also gave me permission to walk in here to. Now what the hell did you get me into? When I asked the clerk for their clearance he said he hasn't even heard of them let alone know that they would be coming."

"But you still got them a room right?"

"Of course I did, that clerk has no backbone."

"Good, here's something a bit more official for you to hold on to. Clearance to access the library and passports to let them into Central without a problem, I actually managed to get a call into Fuhrer Bradley. He wants a report on each individual, I'll leave the info gathering to you."

Forrester plopped down into a chair in front of his desk, "Hughes what am I really doing here?"

Hughes sighed, "Their getting into some heavy stuff, you've heard of the Elric brothers right?"

"Who hasn't?"

"True enough, your wards are looking into human transmutation. Like the Elric brothers, who are looking for a philosophers stone, I have a bad feeling their going to start as well."

Forrester stared long and hard at Hughes, "You joking right?"

"Nope, Roy keeps a close eye on those boys for good reason."

"So you want to do the same for these people?"

"Yes, report everything to me first, I'll write up whatever reports need to be written up."

"Yes Sir."

:~:~:~:~:

The next morning Kate walking into the small living room that joined the two rooms Lieutenant Forrester had acquired for them.

"Is there any coffee."

"Downstairs in the mess hall. God this place is insanely fancy, puts most hotels I've stayed in for missions in the past to shame." Liz said from the couch.

"I take it you explored a bit." Kate asked, sitting down beside her. Johann sat looking out a window, Abe walked in, "Ah, so everyone is awake now?"

"Where's Daimio?" Kate asked.

"Well, first he went downstairs for some coffee. And for the past half hour we've both been taking turns knocking on Forrester's door, I don't believe she's up yet." Abe explained.

Liz and Kate both got up and wandered out into the hall, meeting Daimio who was casually leaning again the wall. When he noticed them he knocked on the door again, noises could be heard through the door and a distinctive "Piss off" was heard.

"Having fun?"

"Time of my life."

The door opened to show a disgruntled Forrester putting her hair into a low ponytail. "Good god what is wrong with you people and sleeping in? It's bloody 8 A.M." she muttered some more, "Alright lets get this done with," she turned to Daimio, "and if I so much as heard you knock on anything else I'll tear your arm off."

Daimio smirked, "I'd love to see you try."

Forrester's eye twitched, "Then I'l just blow you up instead."

"Oh please do."

Daimio and Forrester both turned a glare to Liz.

Kate sighed, "Can we please go now?"

A short car ride later they made it to the National Central library, Kate's eyes widened.

"What is it with this place and huge buildings?"

"This library holds all research notes and records, I believe you'll like to start in the first branch, that's were all the research data is held." Forrester said as she exited the car.

As they entered the building a clerk at the front desk asked , "Hello, how can I help you?"

"We're just heading to the first branch."

The clerk smiled, "Do you have any clearance?"

"Yes, here." Forrester reached into her pocket and handed the clerk a folded piece of paper. The clerk unfolded it and said, "Wow, paper work done by Lieutenant Colonel Hughes in one day? It might be a good thing for the military if you get a transfer here and be his personal assistant."

Forrester's eye twitched, "Oh no, I did that when I first started in the military. Being transferred up North was a god send."

The clerk laughed, "I can understand that, you can go in."

They started heading down a hall when Daimio asked, "If this is some public library why the hell do we need clearance?"

"Incase you end up doing something stupid, you're going to be looking through research notes written by other alchemists. If you find something and manage to make it dangerous the military will end up doing a full review on that alchemists notes, just incase someone else try's it as well." Forrester explained, as she opened a door.

"Here, go nuts. If you need me I'll be sleeping on that bench over there."

((I'm watching FMA: Brotherhood vol three and lets just say I can't WAIT to get to Briggs. Briggs is bloody awesome! Also I want to get a few chapters up before my trip to the steampunk exhibition.))


	6. Chapter 6

Kate and Liz walked up and down aisle after aisle of bookshelves.

"Look at this, "A Beginners to Alchemy", "Secret Arts of Transmutation", this place is loaded." Kate said, grabbing random books off shelves and adding them to the growing pile that she was balancing on her hip.

Liz grabbed one, "Here's one, it has "medical" in the title."

"Oh good, wonder how Johann is making out."

Liz ran down to the end of the aisle and looked at the one open space in the centre of the room, a table and chairs were set up and the table top was already covered in piles of books.

"I think he's in his own little world now."

"God, I'm getting sidetracked here. "The Lore on the Origin of Alchemy", I think I'll try and smuggle this one back to read tonight." Kate said.

Liz rolled her eyes.

Once the two made it back to the table Daimio groaned, "Your gonna break the table."

"Well, how were we supposed to know this place would have what we were looking for."

Liz sighed, "I just realized a bump in our plan."

"Which would be?" Johann asked from behind a book.

"What the heck am I going to do? I don't do research, most of whats written in these books looks like gibberish to me."

"That's because alchemist like putting their notes into code." Forrester said from her bench, a book opened forming a tent over her face.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious."

"That would explain the notes left behind by Roger's alchemist, maybe with these notes I can crack the code he used to decipher his..." Johann speculated as he pulled out one of the journals from his bag.

Liz sighed, grabbed the "Beginners to Alchemy" book and began leafing through it.

After a few seconds of silence Abe said, "Some of this is really complicated."

"Which one are you reading?"

"Something to do with Chimera's. Most of these notes can be applied to humans."

"Human transmutation is a big no no." Forrester said from her bench.

"Thank you peanut gallery, anything else Abe?" Liz asked.

"Well if we could talk with this Tucker guy."

"Tucker? Why does that sound familiar?"

A snort from the bench.

"Ok oh wise one, what do you know." Liz asked, pointing at Forrester.

She sat up, removing the book from her face, "Well I do know you wont be able to talk to him anytime soon."

"Well, aren't there anymore of his research notes here?"

"Nope, remember what I said earlier? If a alchemist does something bad that all their research is brought back for inspection?"

"Yeah, so I take it Tucker did something bad?" Liz asked.

"Hughes and Armstrong were originally sent to the East to pick up Tucker for his trial, well more like for his execution."

"Execution?" Kate said.

"Yes, he earned his state alchemist title by making a talking chimera. But the only thing it would say is "I want to die", soon after it stopped eating and died. The Elric brothers were doing some research at his home when he made a second one. Which is when the Elric's discovered that he transmuted his daughter and the family dog to create it."

Liz looked pale, "He used his own kid?"

"What about the first chimera he made?" Johann asked.

"He used his wife."

Silence.

"Well no wonder he was gonna be executed." Daimio said, "We didn't we see him on the train?"

"Because Scar got to him first, just before he went after the Elric's he paid Tucker a visit. He killed him and the chimera he made." Forrester sighed, resting her head in her hands. "All his notes in his house and here have been removed and are being looked over."

Forrester went back to lay down, Liz got up and walked over snatching her book. "Oye, I was using that."

"Well, sense we will be spending quiet a bit of time together, why don't we get to know each other." Liz said, folding her arms.

Forrester rolled her eyes, "And if I say no?"

Daimio laughed, "You say no and she'll lodge herself up your ass till you do."

"Speaking from experience."

"Oh yeah."

Forrester sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Liz sat down beside her, "How do you know Hughes?"

"When I started in the military I was his secretary for two years."

"You were his secretary?" Kate asked, looking up from the her book.

"Yup, his wife, Gracia, is a old friend of mine too. When I was a kid she lived next door to me, when my mother died her mother started keeping a eye on me. She would send Gracia to the HQ with lunches, and that was the start of the madness known as Hughes." she sighed.

"Did you participate in Ishval?" Daimio asked.

"Nope, before that even started I was transferred up North."

"Do you by any chance know any alchemy?" Johann piped up.

Forrester blinked, "Kind of, my father was a alchemist, he tutored me and my brother."

"And you didn't become a alchemist?" Abe asked.

"Nope, left that up to my brother to accomplish. I decided to go through officer training with a friend."

"Your brother is a alchemist?" Kate asked.

Forrester frowned, "That's a topic I will not answer questions for. Now what are you having trouble with?"

"Well, it says here there are three steps to transmutation; comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. I was just curious on how alchemist know what their transmuting?"

"It's mostly just having a good knowledge on elements and materials." Forrester said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pen. "Got a piece of paper? I don't want to doodle on the table." she said as she got up and walked over to the table, Liz following.

"Alchemy is pretty straight forward, but first you need a transmutation circle. The circle focuses on the energy's within whatever your transmuting and dictates the flow of power." she said, drawing a circle, "Next comes the runes inside the circle. If your just transmuting something basic a simple transmutation circle like this will do." she drew a square inside the circle big enough so the points touch the inside of it, followed by a second square inside that one, each point touching one of the first squares four sides. Then she drew a second circle that went over the bigger square. "Now with alchemists, their transmutation circles are much more complicated sense their transmuting on a much more larger scale. This will do for a broken pen."

"Broken pen?" Kate asked.

Forrester broke the pen she was holding in two, then placed both pieces inside the middle square of the transmutation circle. "Now this is where the transmutation takes place, the first rule of alchemy is "In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost". Meaning if I want a rock table I need a rock in order to make it, or if I broke a pen I will need either half of it or both half's to fix it. Like so." Forrester placed both of her hands on the circle, the lines glowed white as static electricity began to dance from the lines to the pen, making it glow white to the point were no one could see it. After a few seconds the light dimmed and the pen was seen, laying there whole again.

Forrester picked up the pen, "Ta da! Here it is whole again."

Kate took the pen and looked it over, "Ok, this is cool. But isn't Scar using alchemy as well?"

"From what I've been hearing around Central I think he is, but he's just stoping at deconstruction."

"I'm getting a feeling alchemy comes in all different shapes and sizes, did you hear half that stuff that Armstrong guy started saying before he started going after Scar?" Daimio said.

Forrester froze, "Armstrong? Uh, right do either of you know when he's coming back?"

"Whenever that kid is done with his mechanic, why?" Liz said.

Forrester looked a bit freaked, "Great, my ribs are going to be broken."

"Huh?" the group looked at her confused.

"Oh you'll see, Hughes isn't the only whack job here."

From that point on Forrester answered and asked questions, Liz seemed to warm up a bit to her. Johann would interrupt with some question to do with alchemy and Forrester would answer it to the best of her knowledge.

"Ok, hold that thought Johann. I think someone wrote some journal along those lines. Not many people like regrowing body parts. Especially with automail being around."

"What is automail any? Some kind of artificial limb?" Abe asked.

"Pretty much yes, wires inside the arm connect to the nerves allowing it to move like a normal arm."

"Is it powered by anything?"

"By the electrical pulse from the nerves."

"Sounds like you know a bit about it." Daimio commented.

"A friend of mine has one, and boy was he loud when they surgically attached it. It's pretty painful, sounded like the mechanic was fighting a bear." Forrester shook her head, "I'll be right back."

After she disappeared down a aisle Liz turned to Kate, "Well she now seems much more talkative than before."

"Only after you've picked her brain." Daimio said, picking up a book and looking through it, "But I will have to side with you on the "usefulness" side. I can't understand half this stuff."

A door opened, the group heard foot steps and a man appeared. He wore a military uniform, his dark hair was cut short, he had a eyepatch over his left eye, and a moustache over his top lip. Unlike most of the officers they have seen he had a sword at his side.

"Hello, you must be those researchers Hughes brought back. I'm King Bradley." he said in a deep voice, walking over and greeting the group.

"Uh, hi." Kate managed to say.

When King Bradley got to Abe, he stared long and hard at him with his good eye, "Looks like Hughes was right, one of you has had it rough. In fact looks like all of you have had it rough at some point."

Kate touched her cast, "Yeah, kind of had a house fall on me."

"Really? What about you?" He turned to Daimio.

"Sorry, you missed that story time." Daimio said.

The two had a staring contest, before King Bradley broke out with a laugh, "I guess we're all entitled to our own secrets. But I am curious as to what your researching."

"Um, I hope you don't mind but who are you and how do you know Hughes?"

"Well you could say I'm his superior, I'm on my break when I remembered Hughes telling me that you'd be here so I decided to stop by." he said, sitting down at the table.

The group decided to stick with what Hughes suggested, they were about to come up with some story about Abe when Forrester appeared.

"Hey I managed to find three here for you to look throu-" when Forrester saw their visitor she stumbled, almost dropping the three books she was carrying. She managed to catch them, set them on her hip as she stood at attention, "Sir! I didn't know you would be stopping by today sir."

Daimio let out a chuckle, "The hell is with the soldier act?"

Forrester looked flustered, "Don't you know who this is?"

King Bradley smiled, "At ease First Lieutenant Forrester, I was just in the neighbour hood and decided to stop by. I haven't formally introduced myself just yet."

The team stared from him to Forrester. Kate asked, a bit nervously, "Forrester, who is he?"

Forrester's stance didn't ease off as she said, "This is Fuhrer King Bradley."

((Updates? Two days in a row? Yeah I have no idea how long this creativity streak of mine will last. Might get another one out for tomorrow, not to sure. Oh and just for info's sake Forrester is my creation. I was really thinking of using Ross, but when the Elric's got back that would just leave Brosh with them...and I kinda just wanted to leave those two alone for that reason. So then Forrester strolled into my head.))


	7. Chapter 7

A silence fell over the room.

Fuhrer King Bradley smiled, "Forrester, can I ask you to stand outside on guard? If anyone comes to knock on the door."

Forrester looked confused, "Sir?"

"I kind of escaped from my security to come here, they should be looking for me."

Forrester sighed, "Yes sir."

She set the books down on the table and left the room.

:~:~:~:~:

The next hour was spent explaining where they were from and why they were here. It seemed to be a unanimous vote not to mention that they were looking for a philosophers stone, just research for re-growing tissue. King Bradley sat quietly through everything, only raising a eyebrow when they said they were from a different world. They also explained about Roger, and asked if he knew anything about homunculi.

The mention of homunculi seemed to catch his attention. "Homunculi? As in an artificial human?"

"Yes, an alchemist in our world made one, on a mission our team found him and later he became a member of our team. Not to long ago Roger..." Kate paused.

King Bradley thought for a minute, "You are aware that human transmutation is forbiden here."

"Yeah, seems everyone we meet has told us so." Liz commented.

"And that no one here has created a homunculus."

That caught everyone's attention.

"At least no one has been able to successfully." King Bradley said, "Also, all this talk about coming from another world is very far fetched. My first instinct would be to arrest all of you and throw you in a mental institution, especially with this talk of homunculi."

Kate froze, not liking where this was going. She shifted her eyes from Daimio to Abe, then to Liz. She couldn't get a good look at Johann but she knew if they made a move he would act with them.

King Bradley smiled, "Ah, I should of expected this from a group of people who ran after Scar. I should let you know if you try and gun me down now non of you will walk out of this building alive."

Liz growled, "Then what would you expect us to do? Were here to help Roger and if you get in the way I'll burn you!" flames began to flicker around Liz's hands as she made fists. Daimio and Abe quickly moved to the other side of the table.

King Bradley looked at her surprised, "Now isn't that a neat trick. I don't see any transmutation circles so I take it your not a alchemist. But maybe before reacting so...strongly you should hear me out. I'm not to sure how to take this "from a different world" story. But I do understand your here for a good reason, and now I know you will do just about anything to do it. But just for future reference, threatening to kill the leader of a country as big as Amestris is not a good idea."  
"So...your going to let us continue our research?" Abe asked.

"Yes, but be careful what you get yourselves into. I don't want our next meeting to be a trail. Now, have you told anyone else this...story of yours?"

"No, only you."

That seemed to surprise him, "You haven't told Hughes or Forrester?"

"Nope, as you said it's a far fetched sounding story." Daimio said, keeping a level stare at King Bradley.

King Bradley stared back, "Yes, that is true."

:~:~:~:~:

Hughes decided to wander down to the library, of course he has piles of work to do but going down to see how that group was doing seemed to be a better idea. The clerk told him which wing they were in and he started making his way there.

Once in the hallway he noticed Forrester standing outside the double doors.

"Hey hey Forrester, thought you'd be in there with them not actually doing your job and standing outside like a good soldier." Hughes called.

Forrester jumped and spun to look in his direction. In all the years Hughes had known Forrester she never jumped, not unless Armstrong came out of no where and scared her. Hughes slowed down a bit, "What is it?"  
"Why didn't you tell me he would stop by?" she hissed at him poking him in the chest.

"Wait what? Who stopped by?'

"The Fuhrer! Who else would kick me out to have a one-on-one with those people in there? Plus he's escaped from his security guards too, which is why I'm out here."

"Wait, wait, wait Fuhrer Bradley is in there?"

"Yes, didn't you just hear what I said? I toddled off to find some books for the guy in the suit and when I came back 'poof' there he was."

Hughes looked surprised, "Well I guess they got their meeting with him earlier than I thought."

Forrester was still in a fury, Hughes forgot she hated surprises.

"So what did you learn about them?"

"Just that Liz, Kate, Johann, and Abe are all on a first name basis with each other. They've been in a team, oh I would say, a long time now. Daimio is new, well new to the team, he gets along with the others to a degree. Except Liz, leave those two in a room together and one will walk out. And they mentioned something about a "Roger". I think that's who their actually trying to help, if their trying to re-grow limbs I'd almost say he's in bad condition." Forrester said, running a hand through her ponytail.

Hughes nodded his head, "Ok, I just hope they stuck to the advise I gave them."

:~:~:~:~:

King Bradley looked at the door, "I believe I should be going now, good luck." he smiled and got up, walking over to a window. The group watched in confusion as he opened it, and just before he stepped out he yelled, "You two can come in now."

Hughes was the first to open the door, Forrester was just behind him, "Yes sir?"

"I'll leave you in charge of them, make sure they don't do anything that they will regret. Now I must be off." he waved and hopped out the window.

Liz ran over and looked out, in time to see him calmly walk walk around the corner of the building, his hands set behind his back.

"Your leader is weird." was all she could think of saying.

"More like spontaneous." Forrester said.

"No, no I mean weird. First he says that he should throw us in jail for being insane, then he says he's gonna let us continue our research like it was his plan from the get go." Liz said, throwing her arms in the air.

"That sounds like him, he tends to like to remind everyone who's in charge then lets you carry on with whatever your doing." Hughes said.

"So what were in the clear now?" Liz asked.

"I'd take it as it is Sherman, at least we don't have to report straight to him." Daimio said.

"Well he seemed nice." Johann said.

"I still don't like him."

"You don't like anyone Daimio." Liz said.

Hughes clapped his hands together, "So, what have you found so far?"

Hughes only response was blank stares.

:~:~:~:~:

The first day was a bust, there were few books on how to re-grow tissue of any kind. Liz officially lost interest when she found a note book full of cooking recipes. The second day was no more fact finding than the first, Kate and Abe came to the conclusion that without a full understanding of how alchemy worked they would get no where. Johann seemed to be a fast learner, right after Forrester's demonstration on day one he started reading through books explaining the basics of alchemy. Which then led to the more complicated books, Kate gave up trying to figure out how he could do it. While Kate and Abe went through the library Johann would stay at the table, going over notes and comparing some to Rogers notes.

Liz and Daimio gave up even trying to do any research, while the other three went about searching the library Liz, Daimio and Forrester started up a game of poker. Which led to some name calling and threats.

The day ended with Forrester escorting them back to the hotel, then she would disappear off to either make a report or do something.

On the third day the morning started off as usual, Liz march across the hall and knocked on Forrester's door.

No response.

Liz waited a few seconds, then knocked again. Still silence, no sounds from inside the room.

Liz pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear if their escort was inside.

"What is it?" Kate asked, leaving the room.

"I've knocked. But I don't think she's home."  
"Bull, where else would she be?" Daimio said, knocked a bit louder on the door.

"Oh I dunno, she does have a life too. Maybe she went to some bar last night and got picked up by some guy?" Liz said, shrugging.

"Have you tried opening the door?" Johann asked.

They all stared at him for a second, then Daimio tried the door handle.

It opened.

They looked inside to a neat orderly single room. A bed, couch, desk and coffee table sat inside, much like theirs. Minus the fact that their rooms were connected by the living room. The bed was made, two suitcases sat beside the desk, and a sword was laid out on the coffee table. Unsheathed, with a small piece of cloth draped over the blade.

"Hey Forrester, you in here?" Daimio called out.

"Looks like she was shining that." Liz pointed at the sword.

"Yeah, then left. For what?" Abe said, picking up the weapon. It was a rapier styled, with a intricate design of just simple vines going up the blade, "Nice sword."

They left her room, shutting the door behind them, then making their way to the front desk. Kate asked the clerk where Forrester went.

"First Lieutenant Forrester was called in by Lieutenant Colonel Hughes for assistance in a crime. She left a note here saying to tell you to "Stay in your room till I come back.""

"Like that is going to happen." Daimio said.

"Look, if Forrester comes back and asks where we are, tell her we went to the library. It's not to far from here so I'm sure we can find our way." Kate said.

On their way to the library, Liz sniffed the air. "Smells like something burning."

"Right Sherman."

"No seriously, do you smell that?"

Kate inhaled, and sure enough she could smell the familiar smell of burning word.

And...paper?

Kate's eyes widened as she bolted down the street. Abe seemed to be the second to clue in as he chased after Kate, the three others followed, yelling for the two to slow down.

As Kate rounded the corner, she was greeted with the site of the first branch of the library on fire. When the others caught up, Liz groaned and Daimio shook his head.

Everyone who lived on the street were out to watch the show, officers and soldiers worked with old styled fire engines to put out the fire. As the group neared Abe pointed out Hughes and Forrester, the two stood off to the side. Hughes looked grim and Forrester had a blank look on her face.

"Hey Hughes! Whats going on here?" Kate called out, running over.

The two looked over, Forrester then looked pissed, "I thought I left a note telling you guys to stay the hell in your room?"

"We don't follow orders well." Liz said.

Forrester continued to glare, "I don't care, while your here you should follow orders."

"Well I haven't brought up this little fun fact up yet, but where we're from I'm the leader of this team." Daimio said. Liz scowled at him, Kate eyed him wondering where he was taking this.

Hughes and Forrester both stared at Daimio, "Well whats your rank?" Hughes asked.

"Captain."

Forrester's jaw dropped and Hughes started laughing, "HA! Look at that he's a higher rank than you Forrester. Nice trump card." Hughes gave Daimio a thumbs up as Forrester smacked her hand to her face.

"Not awake enough to deal with this crap." she grumbled.

"I take it that's a good thing." Liz whispered, nudging Daimio.

"Hey, if were going to be playing with the military it is." he responded.

"So what happened here?" Abe asked.

Hughes was still chuckling to himself, "Arson, late last night someone snuck in and set fire to the archives, then it spread out engulfing the rest of the wing. We've managed to stop it form spreading to the rest of the building. But the first branch is completely destroyed, there's nothing left.

((My military ranks suck ballz so if I'm mistaken and Captain isn't above First Lieutenant that throw sharp objects at me now. I'm pretty sure it is, looked it up on google, so if google failed me then I'm sorry.))


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry for the wait, damn I swear Hughes has me doing everything." Forrester mumbled as she lead the group through the east wing of Central HQ. "Luckily there is a side room down here still open, while I'm running around you guys can stay here and look through the books you managed to smuggle to your rooms. By the way don't let anything happen to those books, the library is very thankful that you took them when you did."

She opened the door revealing a small room with a single table. Kate, Abe and Johann each had a small pile of books that they brought with them from their room, after running over to the library they confessed to sneaking some back with them for some after hours reading. Hughes laughed as the manager of the library looked flabbergasted, he thanked them for having the books then nicely asked them to not take anything else out of the library without asking first.

"I don't know what we'll be doing today, there's nothing new in these books." Kate said.

Forrester shrugged, "Maybe you'll find some new quirk in them."

The day went by slowly for them, every so often Daimio would stick is head out and ask if anything new was found about the fire. No new developments.

At the end of the day Forrester returned to take them back to the hotel.

"Do you know if there's anymore research notes in the library?" Kate asked.

"The first branch is for research and case files. The rest of the library mostly just has fact books, if you think that will help I'll take you there tomorrow."

The next morning brought on a familiar scene, Forrester was not in her room and when they went down to the front desk the clerk said she left 15 minutes ago. They went to Central HQ to find their escort, Liz commenting about how it's usually the opposite. Once inside they were met with a interesting scene.

Armstrong had Forrester in a bone crushing hug, Hughes was talking with a short boy and a suit of armor, and two other officers were busy trying to get Armstrong to release Forrester.

Hughes looked over and waved, "Well speak of the devil here they are."

Kate blinked confused, Forrester managed to get out of Armstrong's grip and leaned on the desk.

"I think a proper introduction is now in order, this is Edward Elric and this is Alphonse Elric." Hughes said, first pointing to the shorter one then to the armor.

The boy was dressed in a simple black button up shirt, black pants, and a red coat with some symbol on it. His blonde hair was braided at the back and his eyes were golden.

"Hey, thanks for helping us with Scar." he said.

"I wouldn't call it "helping", more like just chasing after." Kate responded.

"Better than what most strangers would do, which is just watch."

"Wait, your a state alchemist? How old are you kid?" Daimio asked.

"16."

The group gave him a shocked looked.

"You guys let a kid into the military?"

Hughes shrugged, "He's the one who insisted on taking the state alchemy exams. Fuhrer Bradley was even present for his finale and approved."  
"He's a persistent kid." Forrester said, still leaning on the desk.

Daimio looked at her, "Gee, ya think?"

"So Hughes has told me you guys are from out of town, what's brought you to central?" Edward asked.

"Research, we're looking into medical alchemy to help a friend of ours." Johann said.

Edward looked surprised, "So what...have you guys actually managed to get into the first branch?"

"Yes, up until yesterday." Abe said.

"Brother, they could of found it." Al said, the group looked at him confused, his voice sounded a lot younger.

"Did you happen to come across anything by a Tim Marcoh?" Edward asked, a serious look crossing over his face, making him look older.

The group looked at each other.

"Tim who?" Daimio asked.

"Not that I can remember, we have some books stored in a room here that we took from the library if you want to look." Kate suggested.

"That would be great thanks." Edward said.

Forrester whizzed, "Second Lieutenant Ross, you and Sergeant Brosh can look after everyone while I go see how many ribs are cracked."

Armstrong struck a pose, "And I shall escort you!"

"Oh no you wont, I'll hobble my way over there and meet up with you guys in a hour or so." Forrester waved leaving.

Hughes smiled, "Have fun, I may stop in later if work lets up. That arson has become priority one so far." he said before walking away with Armstrong.

The one officer, a woman with short black hair and a mole under her left eye, saluted and said, "I'm Second Lieutenant Ross, this is Sergeant Brosh." she indicated her partner, a man with longer sandy coloured hair.

After introductions, they made there way back to the room that the group had yesterday. While Edward and Al looked through what they had, Kate started asking questions.

"So, what are you guys doing research for?"

Edward stiffened and Al said, "We're looking for a way to get Edwards arm and leg back."

"Really? Thought it would be to get the tin can's body back." Daimio said with a shrug.

"Nice way to ease into in "Captain"" Liz said.

Edward looked at them surprised, "How do you know about Al?"

"In order to get us here Hughes let that slip." Abe said.

"Plus, even if he didn't say anything we would have found out something was strange." Johann said.

"Yeah, I was about to ask, what happened to you two." Edward said, looking from Abe to Johann.

"Well we found Abe like that, and Johann has no body anymore. That's the short version." Liz said.

The two looked at Johann surprised, "Wait he has no body?"

Johann nodded, "Yes, but my condition is a lot different from your brothers."

"Yeah, speaking of which how'd your brother go from body to black knight?" Daimio asked.

"Black knight? Seriously?" Liz asked.

Edward looked at them, "So...Hughes didn't tell you that part?"

"Nope."

Edward sighed, "Well, sense you know about Al I guess you should know the whole story. When we were young our mother died. We started researching alchemy to find a way of bringing her back, even had a teacher teach us. Once we were back home we began doing research into human transmutation, and decided on making a homunculus and put mom's soul in it. The night we tried it, well lets just say it didn't work. For my leg and Al's body we made something that didn't even look human, I gave up my arm to get Al's soul back and transfer it to the suit of armor."

The group stared at them, shocked.

"You tried to bring your mother back?"

"Yes, she died a year before be began our alchemy training." Edward said, "And we're not really looking into medical alchemy. We're trying to find out how to make a philosopher's stone."

Everyone blanched, a philosophers stone, there it was again.

"Actually," Kate looked at the closed door, Ross and Brosh were standing on guard just outside, "we came here looking for one too. A friend of ours is in...rough shape and we need it to restore his body."

Edward and Al looked surprised. This led to Kate explaining their predicament, she told them everything that they had told the Fuhrer.

Edward looked confused, "You're from a different world? How did you get here?"

"That's a bit hard to explain, we don't really know how." Liz said.

Edward sighed, "Well I don't know what to make of it, but it sounds like we're both stuck in the same spot. On our way to Resembool we passed through a town where we met Marcoh, apparently he did research involving philosophers stones. Hell he even had one. Before our train left he gave me a piece of paper with the first branch written on it, and he said to find "the truth hidden within the truth"."

"Sounds cryptic." Liz said.

Edward sighed,placing the book in his hand back on the table, "Well as I see it I guess we'll have to make another stop at the library."

"But the first branch burnt down." Kate said.

"Yeah but he might have hidden it somewhere else." Edward said.

On their way out they ran into Forrester, "Oh, you guys just heading out?"

"Heading back to the library, have a new lead." Abe said.

"Fun fun, Hughes has me busy taking all his Scar reports. I swear I might as well be his bloody secretary again."

"Or not, Kate how about you and Johann go with Edward and Al on your search for Marcoh. Liz, Daimio and I will look around the main library for anything." Abe said.

"Sounds like a plan, split up and see what we can find." Liz said.

The group made their way to the library, "Ok we're going to head in there, have fun you two." Forrester said patting Ross and Brosh on the shoulders.

"Wait...what about all that work you said you had to do?" Ross asked.

"Hey, Hughes highjacked me to escort these guys. He can deal with the paper work." she said, following after Abe.

When they entered the main library she said, "Thanks for the save, if I have to do bloody paperwork I'd rather it be north commands paperwork. Nothing happens up their."

"Again, I could of just ordered you to stay." Daimio said.

"Oh still having fun with that Captain? I would of thought that would be the same reason for the split up of the group." Forrester couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Abe and Liz paused and watch Daimio and Forrester.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Did you know that a state alchemist is the equivalent to a Major?"

"Ok so? Last I checked your not a state alchemist."  
"No, but Edward is." Forrester said, a large smirk forming on her face.

It took awhile to sink in before Daimio clued in.

"Yup, how does it feel to have a 16 year old out rank you buddy?" Forrester laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

:~:~:~:~:

"Hmm Tim Marcoh, I don't see any research journals here by a Tim Marcoh in our records. And nothing about a philosophers stone either. Any new acquisitions, whether kept in the main building or the other branches should be on file. If it's not here then it either doesn't exist or was destroyed yesterday." the clerk said, going through papers.

Edward and Al both looked exasperated, Kate and Johann didn't look to pleased either. Ross sighed and said, "Thank you for your help."

Another clerk moving a stack of books said, "Wait a minute, Sheska might know something."

"Who?" Kate asked.

The first clerk thought for a minute, "Wait, is that the girl who used to work in the first branch?"

The second clerk nodded his head.

"I can look up her address for you." she said, shuffling through more papers.

"Did she used to work here?" Johann asked.

"Yes, we had to let her go. All that girl would do was read, you could say she's a real book worm. Ah here we are."

A short drive later they arrived at their destination. Brosh walked up the steps and knocked on her door. No answer.

"She might not be home." Brosh said.

"But the lights are on." Al noted.

Edward opened the door.

The whole room was filled with piles upon piles of book.

"What the?" Kate exclaimed, leaning in and looking around.

"Someone lives in here?" Ross said, surprised.

The six of them carefully entered the house, moving along a narrow path between the piles of books.

"Ms. Sheska? Are you home?" Ross called out.

Kate heard something, very faintly she thought she heard someone say "help".

The further in they went, she heard it again, "Wait shh. I thought I heard something."

Al looked around, "How can anyone live in such clutter?"

Johann pointed at a pile of books that looked as if they fell over, "That can't be good."

Then they all heard some call out "help", and it was coming from under the pile.

They all looked at each other.

"Holy crap!"

"Dig! Dig!"

"I can't believe someone's actually buried under here!"

Once all the books were removed, they found a petite woman with short mousey brown hair and glasses.

"Oh god thank you, I though I was going to die under there." she said.

"Are you Ms. Sheska?" Ross asked.

"Yes, are you people with the military?"

"Yes they are, we are not." Kate said, indicating herself and Johann.

She blinked at them, "Oh, what can I help you with?"

Edward sat cross legged on the floor, "I heard that you used to work in the first branch."

"Yes, I got fired because I would start reading and forget that I was supposed to be working." she sighed, "I've been trying to get a new job but I've come up with squat, and I need money to put my mother in a better hospital. I'm a terrible person!"

Kate was seriously wondering what was wrong with half the people in this world.

"Yeah, I just want to ask you one question, when you were working there did you come across any documents by a Tim Marcoh?"

She thought for a moment, then clapped her hand together, "Yes I do actually, they were the only hand written notes there and someone had filed them incorrectly."

Kate smiled, "Then that means that it was in the first branch."

"Ah yes but that also means..." Johann started.

Edward and Al both groaned and fell over, "That they were burned to ash in the fire."

Kate placed a hand over her face, "Meaning we're back to square one."

As they were leaving Al said, "Thank you for your time."

Sheska looked at them, "Wait, did you want to read them?"

"Yes, but the only copy of it was in the first branch." Edward said.

"I remember what was in them, word for word."

Edward, Al, Kate and Johann both turned to face her surprised.

"Huh?"

"I have a photographic memory, all I have to do is read something once and I can recall everything. It will take some time, so would you like me to make a copy for you?"

Edward practically hugged her, "Thank you book worm! Quick lets get back to HQ and find her some paper and pens!"

:~:~:~:~:

"Find anything?"

"Abe, your the only one here who actually knows what to look for." Liz called back from the comfy chair she had claimed as her own. Beside her Forrester was slouched, arms draped over the arm rests of the chair, Daimio sat across from them.

"Still erked that a kid is a higher rank than you?" she asked, grinning.

"Your just having way to much fun with that one aren't you."

"Could say that scar face."

He scowled at her.

"You are aware the more you scowl the more it puckers up. Makes your head look more bloated than usual." Forrester commented.

Liz had to hide her grin behind her hand.

Abe walked over to the three, "Nothing, just standard medical books and such."

"Great, can we go now?" Daimio asked.

They heard footsteps and saw Kate running towards them, she stopped to catch her breath, "We found something."


	9. Chapter 9

Far underground in a cavernous room lined from floor to ceiling with pipes and tubes, which all originated from a chair positioned in the centre. A older man with golden shoulder length hair and beard sat on the chair, various tubes from the chair were connected along his back, holding him there. He sat, relaxed, reading from a ancient book. A figure walked into the room, pausing just some distance behind the chair.

"What have you found out about our guests?" he asked.

"Their travellers, they've come here to learn about homunculi. But I have no doubt that they know about the stone, and are possible looking for one." the shadowed figure said.

Another voice off to the side laughed, a bit of a higher pitched voice with a more harsher tinge to it said "Boy will they be in for a surprise, so do you want me to dispose of them?"

"No," the other said, "they are determined. I believe we can use one of them as a sacrifice when the time comes."

The second voice scoffed.

The older man closed the book he was reading, "If you believe we can use one of them, then so be it. Let the others know which one is to be kept alive, at the appropriate time kill the others."

"Yes Father."

:~:~:~:~:

5 days passed without much word from Sheska. The team couldn't find much to do beside sit around or explore the city. On the fifth day Liz made it downstairs and found Kate, Daimio and Forrester already down in the mess hall.

"So if I were to order you to get me a coffee what would happen?"

"The exact same thing that happened to the last Captain who asked me that."

"Which was?"

"Steaming hot coffee poured on his crotch." Forrester replied, taking a sip from her cup. Liz noted that Daimio then crossed his legs before saying, "And you weren't demoted for that?"

"Nope, in fact we became friends after that."

"What are they doing?" Liz asked Kate.

"Daimio is testing the boundary's. I almost feel like I should be taking notes." Kate replied.

"I'm not getting a coffee am I?"

"Not unless you don't get off your scarred ass and get it yourself." Daimio glared at her, "Hey remember what I said before, pucker face? Your head is bloating up again, not a good look on you handsome."

Abe came running into the mess hall, "Hey she's done writing."

The three looked at him in surprise before getting up and hurrying after him.

Once at the HQ they hurried to the room she was working in.

"Ta-da, Tim Marcoh's notes." Sheska said, indicating the pile of note pads behind her on the table.

"She actually did it." Edward said surprised.

"It makes sense why he left them here, imagine trying to move around with all this." Al said picking up a pad and looking through it.

"Are you sure all these are Marcoh's?" Johann asked, following Al's lead and picking up a pad.

"Without a doubt, Tim Marcoh's recipe book "1000 Meals for Daily Living"."

They all stared at her.

"A cooking book?" Liz said, picking one up and thinking back to the one she found in the first branch.

"A table spoon of sugar with a few drops of water..." Ross read out loud, Forrester looking over her shoulder, "Yup, looks like a recipe book to me."

"Hey what are you trying to pull? These can't be the right documents." Brosh said.

"But, I copied it down exactly as I remembered." Sheska said.

"Are you sure you copied everything down? Word for word?" Edward asked, going through one.

"Yes."

"Excellent, Sheska your brilliant." he wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Ross, "Second Lieutenant Ross take my pin number, signature and the silver watch as ID. Go to the state alchemists office and withdraw the amount I wrote down there from my research grant for the year and give it to Sheska."

"Now out, out." Al said herding the officers out of the room.

The B.P.R.D team watched all this in confusion.

"What? Are we now cooking for a bake sale?" Daimio asked.

"No, alchemists have this tendency of writing all their research notes in code." Edward began to explain.

"Oh we know all about that, the alchemist that made Roger coded all his notes." Liz said.

"All we have to do is crack it."

"Should be easy sense it's disguised as a recipe book, after all some people say that alchemy originated in the kitchen."

:~:~:~:~:

A week passed, and the group was no farther in their investigation. The notes were about as hard to crack as the notes left with Roger. Through the week Kate and Abe took shifts as to who would stay and help with the Elrics and Johann.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention, "Who could that be?" Kate half asked herself.

The door opened revealing Brosh and Sheska, "Hi, I heard you guys would be here."

"Oh hi Sheska." Edward said, raising his head up from the book that had become his pillow.

"I would just like to thank you, with the money you gave me I was able to move my mother to e better hospital."

Edward waved his hand, "No need to thank me, I should be thanking you for these notes."

"Oh speaking of, how is your deciphering going?"

A gloomy look passed over everyones faces.

"Hows your job hunting coming along?" Al asked.

A gloomy look passed over Sheska's face.

Kate sighed, "Well I'm sure you'll find something, with that memory of yours."

The doors opened again, and Hughes strolled in "Yo!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, what are you doing here?" Al asked.

"The Major said you would be here decided to take a break from work and see how your all doing."

"We've been busy." Kate said, leaning back.

"These notes are proving to be incredibly tricky." Johann said, he was sitting at the back corner of the room.

"What about you, hows work?" Kate asked.

"It's been so swamped lately, there's been so many incidents lately, the Court-Martial office that I'm in charge of has been busy as hell. We haven't had time to close the Tucker chimera case...oh didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." he said looking to Edward.

"If your so busy, how did you manage to come here and visit?" Johann asked.

"I'm on break, man it was busy enough before the first branch burned down. I don't think I can take much more of this."

"What about the first branch?" Edward asked.

"The first branch was close to the Court-Martial offices, so we used it to store all our files. So with it burned down we lost a great deal of our records.

The group looked at Hughes, then turned and looked at Sheska.

"Huh, what?"

"Well you could."  
"She could what?" Hughes asked.

Edward then explained Sheska's talent.

"Well...um...when I worked there I did read through some of the records stored back there, and I do remember them." she said.

Hughes jumped up, "You do? Well then I think I have a job for you!"

He grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out of the room, talking all the way about cases that were coming up that he needed files on.

Kate looked at Edward, "He reminds me of a kidnapper."

A few more days passed, Ross walked in looked at Brosh "It's closing time, time to get them."

"Man, they've been at it for quiet awhile now."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

The two jumped and bolted into the room, "What happened?"

Everyone in the room had a sad looked about them, Kate was rubbing her temples, Abe just stared at the one book, and Edward punch the one he had.

"Uh, are you guys fighting?"

"No, that's not it." Al said, looking down.

"Are you frustrated about not deciphering it?" Ross asked.

"No, we deciphered it." Johann said, carefully closing some of the opened texts and piling them.

"Them isn't that a good thing?" Brosh asked.

"No, there's nothing good about it damnit!" Edward yelled, "This is really the work of the devil isn't it? Damnit Marcoh, what were you doing?"

Brosh and Ross both looked confused, "What is it?"

"The main ingredient to a philosophers stone is a living human." Edward said.

"Maybe we would of been better off not knowing at all." Abe said, shaking his head.

"Worst part is, it's not just one human. To make a stone you would need multiple human lives." Edward said.

"I can't believe something like this was conducted within the military." Brosh said.

"We have to tell someone." Ross said.

"No wait, Lieutenant Ross, Brosh I would like the both of you to forget what you have just heard here. Please." Edward said.

:~:~:~:~:

Off in the East Colonel Mustang was conducting a search for Scar. They had received a lead that he had caused a explosion near a sewer outlet. A blood stained shirt was found among the debris.

Only thing was, was that no once noticed the two figures watching.

One was a woman, wearing a long black off the shoulders dress that showed off her chest and black gloves. On her chest was a tattoo of a winged snake eating it's tail, creating a circle with it's body. The other was a much shorter incredibly over weight man. He stood beside her with his index finger in his mouth.

"I didn't get to eat him Lust." he said, his voice sounded child like.

The woman, Lust, sighed, "There there, I'm sure you will get him next time. In his present condition he wont be going to far."

She looked west, "I'll be going back to central, I have to inform Father of our progress."

((Short chapter is short. I just wanted to get out at least one more before leaving for my weekend away. Also wanted to at least get some Lust and Gluttony in here, along with Father :P

There might be another...LONGER one out soonish.))


	10. Chapter 10

When Kate, Abe and Johann returned to their room, the rest of the group took Kate's and Abe's solemn look as a bad sign.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"Well, lets just say that if we want a philosophers stone we'll have to commit mass murder." Kate said with a sigh, falling into a chair.

"Wait, what about mass murder?" Daimio asked, just walking into the room.

"In order to create a philosopher's stone one must sacrifice a human being." Kate said.

"And not just one, according to Marcoh's notes the power of the stone varies to how many people you sacrifice. His notes suggested sacrificing hundreds of humans just for one." Johann explained.

A silence fell over the room, no one knowing what exactly to say.

"Anyone else getting that WW2 vibe, or is it just me?" Daimio said crossing his arms.

"Ok seriously, whats with you and that?" Liz asked him.

"Oh I don't know; everything is run by the military, the leader is called the Fuhrer, and we just found out that a military run research group killed around 100 or more people. Gee I wonder."

"Now I understand why Yuko was against helping those researchers and us." Abe said.

"So, the question now is what do we do? We are most certainly NOT making a stone." Kate said.

"Also, we can't go back until we resolve whatever the "situation" is over here. Remember what Yuko said?" Daimio said, air quoting "situation". "Whatever the hell that's supposed to be."

"So pretty much we're royally screwed." Liz said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Liz where are you going?" Kate asked.

"Out for a walk." she said as she shut the door.

Kate made a movement to get up, until Johann said, "I'll go."

:~:~:~:~:

Liz walked around, the night air doing a wonderful job of calming herself down. She kicked a stone when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Liz wait."

"Oh, Johann." Liz paused to let her friend catch up.

"Nice night for a walk." He said when he caught up to her.

"Yeah, and a nice night to check up on people too."

"Liz, I know your upset-"

"Upset? More like frustrated. We come here to find a philosopher's stone only to find out that we have to kill people to make one. The alchemy here doesn't seem to be able to heal or re-grow anything. And now we can't leave this place until we solve some "situation", the only "situation" I can see is that this place is seriously fucked up." Liz ranted, pacing back and forth.

Johann nodded is head, "Yes, that seems to be the problem. Although I think I might have a idea as to what the situation is."

"Oh please share." Liz said, sitting down and leaning against the buildings wall.

"It's just a...feeling I guess...a sense that there is something underneath us."

Liz looked at him, curious. "Underneath us?"

"Yes, it started when we came here. I haven't told the others, I could easily ignore it. But when we first arrived in East City it just felt like there were people underneath us. I just believed it was me not being used to this world and shrugged it off. But the further in we came the more the sense of it became," Johann looked down at the ground, "it feeling like there are hundreds of people under the ground. I can't hear them but I do feel them."

"I hate to say this Johann, but when someone dies they tend to be buried. In the ground. Are you sure your not just sensing a large graveyard near by or something?"

"I could be, but I just can't help thinking there's-"

"Oh hey you two!"

Liz and Johann turned and looked in time to see Edward and Al.

Liz blinked, "What are you two doing out."  
Edward paused, catching his breath. "I'll explain in a sec, how about we move away from here. We're kind of running away from our guards at the moment."

After moving a few streets away, Edward started explaining their find, "I got thinking about what Marcoh said, about the "truth that lies within the truth". Back at our room I had Ross pull out a map and show me all the Research Lab's in Central and one of then stuck out. Laboratory 5, it's shut down and restricted to everyone due to to being unstable."

"Ok, but what's so special about it?" Liz asked.

"Just that there so happens to be a prison right beside it." Edward said.

"Wait, are you telling me-"  
"-that they used the prisoners as materials for the philosopher's stone, yes." Edward finished for Liz.

"So now your going to sneak in and look around, why not just talk to whoever is, or was, in charge of it?" Johann asked.

"We asked Major Armstrong the same thing." Al said, "Brigadier General Basque Grand was in charge of it."

"So why not ask him?"

"He's also known as the Iron Blood Alchemist." Edward said.

Liz and Johann shared a knowing look, "Let me guess, Scar?" Liz asked.

Edward nodded is head, "Hence why we're going to try and sneak in, take a look around and see what they were up to. Wanna join in?"

"Yes!" Liz said.

"Liz, maybe we should go back and inform the others." Johann said.

"And what? Run into Forrester or those other two? I don't think so." Liz said.

Johann shook his head, "Alright I'm in."

Once they reached the laboratory, Edward started heading to the main entrance. Once he rounded the corner he froze and bolted back.

"Shh, there's a guard out front!"

The other's cautiously peaked around the corner, seeing the guard standing out front.

"Curious, why would they need a guard for a abandoned building." Johann said.

"Maybe it's not as abandoned as we thought." Liz said.

"Great, now how are we going to get in." Al said, as Edward looked up the concrete wall, to the top which was lined with barbed wire.

"I think I have a idea, Al give me a boost."

Al crouched down as Edward walked off, giving himself a running start. When Al was ready Edward ran at him and jumped so his one foot landed on Al's two hands. Al launched him up the wall where Edward grabbed the barbed wire with his automail hand and heaved himself up.

"You know, as bad as it sounds having a fake arm does come with benefits." Edward said, removing a section of the wire. "Ok, Al boost Liz up."

Liz let Al pick her, "Ok Ed."

Edward held out his hand and helped Liz up onto the wall, he started feeding down the barbed wire, "Here Al, you and Johann can use this to get up." he said as he slid off the wall, landing on his feet. Soon followed by Liz.

"Hey, will your suit be ok grabbing this?" Al asked.

"Oh yes, the material is a lot tougher than it looks." Johann said as he followed Al.

When everyone was over the wall they walked around the building, looking for a entrance.

"Aw man, even the front door is all boarded up." Edward said.

Liz walked over and tried to pull a board off the door, "They did a fantastic job at making sure this door would never open." she said, giving up.

Johann looked up, "Well...there is that."

The three other's followed his stare, and saw a vent.

"I guess that could work, I could fit through it." Edward speculated, "What about you Liz?"

"It would be a tight fit, but I think I could manage." she said taking off her coat.

Al reached up and removed the screen, "Ok brother up you go."

Once Edward was in Al lifted Liz and she started crawling in.

"Damnit, this vent is telling me to lose some weight." Liz said, taking in a breath trying to make herself smaller.

"Heh, guess there is a bonus to being sma-" Edward started saying right before he started spazzing out.

"What's your problem?" Liz asked, dodging flailing feet.

"I hate being called small...and now in this stupid vent..." he continued grumbling as he started crawling forward again.

Liz shook her head, "He's one strange, little man." she muttered under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh nothing."

:~:~:~:~:

Deep within the laboratory a alarm was going off.

"Hey, hey 48 you up?"

"Hmm, what is it 66?"

"Hear that? Do ya hear it! We have company, do you think we'll have fun this time?" 66 said, jumping on his heals.

48 stood up and walked over to a tv screen and flicked it on, the first shot was of outside showing two people standing outside. He hit a button and the screen changed to a shot of the inside, just in time to see a vent screen fall and a short kid jump down from the open vent.

"Ah never mind, there's only three of them, two little fella's and a big guy. But those two outside look funny." 66 said.

"Funny looking? You're one to talk." 48 said.

"Ah ha! I'll leave you the short fella, I'll take the other two! I'll turn them both into mince meat."

The tv screen went black.

:~:~:~:~:

"Come on! I promise to catch you! God if you could jump of the wall outside then why can't you do this?"

"It looks higher!"  
"Just come ON!"

Liz shuttered a bit. "Can't you just use alchemy and make stairs appear."

"Hey are you scared of spiders?"

"What n-n-no why would you ask?"

"Oh that's good, sense there's a really big one up there."

Liz let out a 'eep' and jump down. Edward half caught her due to her flailing.

"That worked like a charm."

"What? You little creep!"

"OYE! WHO YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A PEA!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Edward was about to retort when he looked down at the floor, "Hey, the lights are on."

"Huh?" Liz looked and noticed it too. "So much for abandoned.

:~:~:~:~:

Outside, Al looked up at the vent, "Brother is sure taking a long time."

"Well I would believe that this building is quiet big on the inside." Johann said.

"I wonder if he got lost?"

"Don't worry, Liz is with him and trust me when I say he's in good hands."

Suddenly, from above something handed between the two. Johann and Al both jumped away in time to see a suit of armor, a bit shorter than Al.

"Wha- who are you?" Al asked.

"HAHA! Not bad not bad, you're pretty fast for such a big guy, so is your buddy here but hey he's small that's to be expected. I like it! I knew you two would be fun." he said, while lifted his clever out of the ground.

"Once more, who are you?" Johann asked.

"Weeeeeeell, sense you asked so nicely I guess I can tell you. I'm Number 66, well that's the name they gave me at work. If I told you my real name you'd piss yourselves, I'll tell ya as soon as I finish you off."

"Wait, you're going to kill us?" Al asked.

"That's the plan! I'll have you chopped up in no time, now if you wanna scream I suggest you do it now."

:~:~:~:~:

Edward and Liz walked into a large room, with a transmutation circle at the centre. It was a pedestal at it's centre. Within its intricate design there were five circles at certain points, the five circles had what looked like dried blood on them

Liz walked over to one and gulped, "What do you think they did with this?"

"I think this is were they created a philosopher's stone.

"That is correct." a deep voice said from behind them. They both turned to see a suit of armor walking towards them with a sword drawn.

"I don't know who you are, but you seem to know much about the stone...too much. I have been entrusted to guard this place, for now you can call me Number 48. My orders are to eliminate any intruders who trespass here. I am sorry that I have to do this kid."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry to, sorry that this kid will have to kick your ass." Edward said as he clapped his hands and touched his automail arm, turning it into a blade. He clapped the ground and made a spear which he passed to Liz, who caught it.

"Hmm, a alchemist huh? Lets see your skills."

((BARRY3 I fuckin love Barry. That psychotic suit of armor is awesome. I have a pic from this passed AN where there was a Barry cosplayer. I just wanted a pic but it ended up with him picking me up and my friend taking the pic! Good times, good times. Well here's a update, a lot sooner than I thought. I wanted to get the WHOLE lab 5 thing done in one chappy but when I got done writing with 66 and 48 I thought "To hell with it." So here it is. I at least want to get up to a certain sad part before my weekend away (Steampunk exhibition FTW) so there just MIGT be another update tomorrow...or wednesday.))


	11. Chapter 11

48 lunged towards Edward, swinging his sword in a motion that would of taken Edwards head off. Edward crouched just in time, avoiding the blade. While Edward tried to move back 48 aimed for his upper arm, his sword clanged agains the automail.

"So, your steel limb extends up to your shoulder. It just saved your life." 48 said, "But unfortunately for you my blade can cut through steel!"

"Nuh-uh, not today it wont. If I break my arm again Winry will kill me."

48 went for Edwards head again, Edward deflected it allowing Liz to attempt a swing at 48, causing him to stumble just a bit.

"Ah right, there's two of you in here. When we checked the security camera's I only saw one of you inside." 48 said.

"Wait, what do you mean "we"?" Liz said.

"My partner, of course, he should be dealing with the others as we speak."

"Johann!" Liz shouted.

"Wait, we can't really do anything for them now. He'll be fine with Al." Edward said as he ran at 48.

48 went for a stab which Edward deflected, then Edward landed a swift kick to his stomach. He heard a hollow, gong sound.

"Heh, I know that sound." Edward said with a smirk, "Could it be that...your hollow?"

Liz looked from Edward to 48, "So what your saying that he...?"

"Ha ha very good, how did you know?" 48 said, placing his sword against his shoulder.

"I spar with a guy like you all the time, I could tell just by the feel of it." Edward said.

48 tilted his head to the side, "So, there are others like myself outside?"

Edward scoffed, "I just can't believe there are idiots out there, beside myself, who thought of binding a soul to armor."

48 let out a bark of a laugh, "Allow me to tell you a little more about myself then, "48" was my number on death row. In my previous life, or when I had a body, I was known as the killer called "Slicer". Officially I was supposed to have been executed two years ago. But my new employers needed the Slicer's skills, so they pulled my aside for their experiments. So now I serve as their guard dog."

"Well there's your prisoner theory proven Ed." Liz said.

"So then there should be a seal that connects your soul to the armor right?" Edward asked.

"I see I don't need to explain everything to you. The soul is connected to the blood, and the iron in the blood is connected to the iron of the armor," he said, removing the face cloth away from the helmet so he could get to the latch on the face plate. He lifted up the front of his helmet, revealing the seal, "Here, the blood ruin is in my helmet. Destroy it and you win."

"That's awfully considerate of you Old Man, showing off your week point to me and all." Edward said.

"Fwa ha ha I enjoy the thrill of danger when I battle!"

"If your so considerate, maybe you could just let us go?" Liz asked, "You know, just wondering..."

"Please, a serial killer doesn't let its prey escape." 48 said as he dashed at Edward, swinging at him. The two continued doing this until Edward felt something wrong with his automail shoulder.

_What the? Feels almost like it's dislocated, _he thought, then remembering Winry ranting at him. Something to do with using a different type of steel that ended up making it less durable.

"Hey Edward, just if you didn't notice I'm a lot better with a gun than a spear!" Liz hollered, as she went to give 48's head a stab, which he whirled around and deflected.

"Great, I think there's something wrong with my-" Edward started as 48 turned on him and managed to lang a blow on his good arm, blood splattered the floor as Edward focused on dodging. Edward managed to get a good distance away.

"Just like a monkey." 48 speculated.

"HEY!" Edward hollered.

"Ed, you ok?" Liz called out.

"Yeah it's just my arm." he said, holding onto his injured shoulder.

48 began to laugh, "Ah, it's nice to have lively prey for once, but with that wound you wont be able to last much longer. And with your friends outside being dealt with my partner, they wont be coming to help you anytime soon."

"Hey, is your partner strong?"

"He is, not as strong as me though."

Edward grinned, "Then that's good, nothing to worry about. Cause you see, I've never won a fight against my friend. Ever."

:~:~:~:~:

Al landed another punch to 66's head, knocking him over.

"Ahhhh why you! Why wont you...just sit still...and let me...cut you up!" he hollered as he went after Al, swinging his meat clever this way and that only to have Al dodge each attack.

"I wont hurt you that bad." 66 said.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Al said, taking a step back, and tripping over a rock.

66 yelled, "Lucky!", he stabbed Al in the elbow joint of his armor and started laughing like a lunatic, "Now to cut me a shoulder roast!"

Al flexed his arm and broke the end off his knife, "Wah?" 66 said just before Al punched his head off.

Johann watch in surprise, he had taken up a post around the corner, keeping a eye incase the guard got nosy and decided to see what all the noise was about. He wished he had thought to bring a gun or something out when he went after Liz. He could fight, but with this suit being the only suit they brought with them he didn't want to risk a hole. Although at the moment he was thinking that inhabiting a suit of armor would be a great idea.

"You ass, look what you did? You knocked my head off!" the now headless 66 said standing up and dusting himself off.

The two looked at him in surprise, "Your body is..."

66 picked up his helmet and started lightly tossing it up and down, "Yeah, heh heh, I had a little accident." he said while putting his helmet back on, "I'll tell ya a little story, you may have heard it before. It's a story about a butcher named Barry; "Once upon a time, in Central city, there was a butcher named Barry. Barry loved to chop up meat more than anything in the whole wide world. But one day, when Barry got tired of just chopping up cows and pigs...he found something new to chop up. People. And so, he went out night after night in search of fresh meat. Eventually, Barry was caught. Not before he had slaughtered 23 victims! For terrorizing the poor poor people of Central city, Barry was sent straight to the gallows. And everyone lived happily ever after."" 66 finished, "Well...at least that's the version that everyone else knows. But like with every good story there's always more to it, ya see Barry didn't wind up at the gallows like he was supposed to be. Some people spared his life, but with one condition, that he had to guard a certain location. So they took away his old meat sack and trapped his soul into a metal body. That's right! He's standing right before you! I'm BARRY THE CHOPPER!"

Johann looked from Barry to Al, Al tilted his head to the side and said, "Who?"

"WHAT? Neither of you know who I am?" he shrieked.

"Well, I grew up in a small village back east, so I don't know of any serial killers in Central." Al said.

"And well, I'm from out of town. Far away." Johann said.

"Ok, ok. So maybe you haven't heard of me but aren't you a little surprised at my body? It's not every day you see a moving suit of armor. Can't you at least say "WAAGHH!" or "AIEEE!" or "AHH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY?"" Barry said.

Al took his head off.

"AAAAAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY!" Barry yelled, jumping back.

"Hey, now your hurting my feelings." Al said, putting his helmet back on.

"Oh sure, your another inmate from death row, god guy don't scare me like that. Now what about him?" Barry said, pointing at Johann, "I don't remember the boss's putting a soul in a potato bag, what happened to you buddy?"

"HEY! I'm not a criminal!" Al yelled.

"Heh, your not? Then what the hell happened to you?" Barry asked.

"My physical body disintegrated and my older brother transmuted my soul into this suit of armor." Al explained.

Barry started laughing.

"Hey, whats so funny?" Al asked.

"Sorry, sorry it's nothing. By the way do you trust your brother?"

"Of course I do."

"My my ain't brotherly love beautiful. Even if it isn't real!"

Al looked at Barry confused, Johann said, "And what do you mean?"

"What I mean, fish bowl, is this guy and his "brother" really brothers." Barry said.

"Of course! People say our personalities are different, and even though I'm younger than he is I'm taller than hi-" Al started explaining.

"No, no that's not what I mean. What if your personality and all your memories were fabricated by your "Big Brother"?" Barry asked.

"Wha? That's a lie! There's no doubt that I am a human named Alphonse Elric!"

Barry started laughing, "Well what the hell is a "soul" anyways? You've never seen one, so how do you know it even exists anyway? Maybe your brother and everyone else are lying to you."

Al froze and just stared at Barry.

"Now hold it right there! I know for a fact that souls and spirits do exist. What makes you think that-" Johann started before Al cut him off, "Then what about you!"

"You there! Don't move, this place is off limits!" the guard from the front had found them, Barry turned to face him.

"Leave immed-" the guard never had the chance to finish as Barry cleaved his head in two.

"What about me you ask? That's easy, I love to chop up the flesh of the living. I love to kill so much that that I don't know what to do! I kill therefore I am! And that's all the proof I need!"

:~:~:~:~:

"Even if your friend could get past my partner, if would still take him awhile to navigate through this place to find you." 48 said, "He'd never get here in time."

"You think so?" Edward said, as he looked to the side, "NOW AL!"

"What? When did he-?" 48 looked behind at the entrance, only to see nothing.

Giving Edward just enough time to take 48's head off.

"That's...not fare." 48 said as his head landed on the ground as his body collapsed.

"All's fare in a fight to the death." Edward said, walking over to the fallen head. Liz tentatively walked over as well. Edward clapped his hand together returning his arm back to normal.

"What's the matter? You still haven't destroyed my blood rune. Hurry up and finish me – Hey!" 48 began to say as Edward picked up his head.

"Why bother? Now that I've cut off the head, where your soul is, your body is just a lump of metal. Plus there's something I need to ask you about." Edward said.

48 remained silent, "About the philosophers stone?"

"Yes. Tell me everything you know about it."

"Never."

"Oh come on, you lost buddy now start talking." Liz said, smacking his helmet so it would start to swing.

"I haven't lost yet."

Liv heard the clank before Edward did and pushed him out of the way right when the fallen body got up and lunged towards them. She wasn't as quick, the sword caught her at her side, it wasn't as deep as it felt but it hurt.

"Liz! You ok?" Edward yelled.

"Yeah, what the hell?" she said, clutching her side as she moved as far away from the armor as she could.

"Oh did I forget to mention. When they caught the Slicer..."

"...they found out he was two brothers." the body finished.

"The head and the body are separate? Now who's not being fare?"  
"Who said, "All's fare in a fight to the death"? The head said.

"Indeed, it is our job to eliminate any intruders who trespass here. So sorry, we're just following orders." the body said, "Let us begin round two little man!"

The body made a lunge for Edward who clapped his hands together in a attempt to transmute something.

"Oh no, I wont give you anytime for that." the body said as he quickly swiped at Edwards hands, forcing him to pull away, "And I'll follow by brothers lead and show you where my seal is." he said pointing at the rim of the neck joint.

"How nice of you." Edward managed to grunt out.

"Edward here!" Liz shouted, throwing the spear at him, "Use it!"

Edward caught it in time to deflect a blow. Soon after his movements began to become sloppy.

_Damnit! I've lost to much blood._ He thought

"HA! Your legs are shaking, I guess you wont be able to last much longer." the body said as he used the hilt of his sword to hit Edward on his injured shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain and drop the spear. The body kicked it away.

Edward stumbled back and felt his back hit one of the columns in the room, he sunk down to the floor and sat there.

Edward began thinking of what he could do next. Then a thought came to mind, he willed his automail arm to work and clapped his hands together.

"I thought I just told you I wouldn't give you time to transmute." the body said as it lunged forward.

Edward ducked at smacked both his hands at the middle of the armor, destroying it and severing the upper half from it's legs.

The upper half fell to the side saying, "What? How? The crafty kid."

"I just remembered this guy I don't like." Edward said, with a sigh.

"Let me guess, Scar?" Liz asked from where she was sitting, by the helmet.

"Yeah, he just stops at deconstruction, seemed like a good idea."

"DAMNIT! How could you do this to me you little brat!" the arms began to flail around.

"AHH! That's just creepy!" Edward yelled.

"B-Big brother." the arms said.

"Yes, I hat to admit it but I believe we've lost, Little brother."

"Hey, our not gonna say there's a third brother are you?" Edward said, prodding the legs with his foot.

"No." the two said in union.

"Now are you going to tell us everything you know now?" Edward asked.

"That I cannot do, now hurry up and destroy us and leave this place." the head said.

"I wont be a murderer." Edward said.

"How naive, how do you call us human with body's like these. I said destroy us not kill us."

Edward let out a sigh, "If I were to acknowledge that you are not human, then I would consider my brother not human as well."

"Your brother...he's the one outside?"

"Yes. My younger brother his human as so are you guys, I won't kill you."

The head started laughing, while the arms pointed at Liz, "Well, what about you girl. Have anything sentimental to add?"

"Well, Johann is ectoplasm contained in a suit. Sure his body is long gone but he's still human." she said.

The head finally stopped laughing, "How ironic! My brother and I have robbed, destroyed and killed ever since we can remember. We've survived all these years, even though we were looked down upon and called soulless devils. Only now, when we have lost our bodies and the only thing left is our souls, is when someone treats us as human." he laughed again, "Very amusing, ok kid you said you wanted to know about the philosophers stone right?"

"Wait brother! If you tell them then they will destroy us!" the arms yelled out.

"They'll kill us for not eliminating the intruder, plus we've died once already what could they possible do to us now? This will be my farewell gift to you kid, I'll tell you what I know. Now unfortunately I know nothing about alchemy, so I can't really tell you about the philosophers stone."

"Then there's really nothing you can tell us?" Liz said, really wanting to kick the helmet.

"No, girl I don't know about the stone but I do know about those who made it. Namely the ones who ordered us to guard this place."

"Was it the military?" Liz asked.

"Who are they?" Edward asked.

"They are-"

Liz jumped back as two thin back spears went through the helmet, they lifted it up and began to retract as a female voice said, "That was close, now now 48 don't talk about things that don't concern you."

Liz and Edward both looked at the entrance, to see a woman wearing a long black off the shoulder dress, and a man with long green hair dresses in a half tank top, shorts with something that looks like a skirt over it. Both had the same tattoo, the woman's on her chest while the man had his on the outside of one thigh.

"Oh my, whats the Fullmetal runt doing here?" he said, a grin forming on his face. "Well, I suppose we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

((Holy crap, I made pasta as fast as I can, ate as fast as I can, then finished this. Now I'm off to work.))


	12. Chapter 12

"What a troublesome children, I wonder how you two found out about this place." the woman said, looking from Liz to Edward, the helmet still impaled on the spears coming from her fingers.

"Urgh." the helmet groaned.

"I hate to have to so this in front of your brother, but you've left me no choice." with a flick of her wrist, she tossed the helmet into the air off her fingers. With a flick of her wrist, she cut the helmet in two length ways, across the blood seal.

"Big brother!" the arms howled out, "God damnit we can still fight! Give us a body, give us a new body! And we can-" the man picked up the fallen sword and walked over to the flailing arms. He then stabbed it through the armor, piercing his blood seal.

"Just shut the hell up, before you say anything else you will regret. God! Do you realize that the two of you almost killed our human sacrifices? You don't have a clue what that means, do you?" he said, repeatedly stabbing the blood seal, "Not only that but you were about to start revealing our secrets too! You two brothers could have totally wrecked our plans! Were you planning on making it up to us? Well? Come on say something!"

"Envy," the woman said, "I think he's already dead."

"Oh," Envy gave the armor a disgusted look, "figures, he had no backbone anyway."

Liz began to try and inch away from the woman, something about them was wrong.

"Hey Lust, the girl is trying to make a get away." Envy said, looking at the woman.

Two of Lust's long spear like fingers in-beaded themselves on either side of Liz, "I wouldn't try going anywhere if I were you." she said, looking Liz right in the face. Liz stared right at her, and noticed her eyes were purple and cat like.

"Now what do we have here?" Envy had wandered over and crouched in front of her. "Hmm, hey Lust do you remember the twerps description of that one from that group?"

Lust withdrew her fingers and folded her arms, "No, I wasn't there for it why?"

"Cause I don't remember if she's the sacrifice or not." Envy said, grabbing her chin and turning her face left to right. "Eh, there's what five of them? Father can just pick another if we kill this one."

Liz's eyes widened and she tried to move back, "Nooooo where do you think your going." Envy said, grabbing her arm.

"If Father say's she's a sacrifice then you should not kill her. Even if you can't remember which one." Lust said.

Envy frowned, "Guess your right." he clubbed her across the head, knocking her out.

"Liz!" Edward yelled out.

"And now onward to you pipsqueak" Envy skipped over, grabbed his ponytail and knee'd Edward in the stomach. Edward collapsed onto the ground and stared up at Lust, just behind her Edward noticed a large diagram that looked like some sort of transmutation circle.

"One more thing boy, don't ever forget that we let you live." she said, "Well then, we no longer need this facility to make stones. Let's blow this place up and get rid of the evidence shall we?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let these two live?"

"Granted we didn't expect him to find out about this place, but knowing the process of making the stones wont get him anywhere. After all our plan is already in its final stage."

Edward then blacked out.

:~:~:~:~:

The fight between Barry and Al continued, Al kept getting side tracked.

"What's the matter bub? You're slowing down a lot, got something on your mind?" Barry asked. "Seems like even a artificial soul ain't perfect! The tiniest doubt enters you big ol' metal head and you have a break down!"

"Shut up! I'm not-" Al started before Barry managed to trip him over.

"Just accept it, you'll feel better."

Al got up and swung a punch at him, Barry dodged and landed a hit of his own on Al's side, causing him to falter. Barry grabbed and swung his meat clever up, "AH HA HA! Got ya now!"

Two shots were fired, piercing Barry's hand making him drop his knife, "Huh?"

"Don't move!" a voice yelled, Al looked over to see Ross, Brosh, and Johann.

"Look who I found!" Johann yelled.

"Next time I'll aim for your head. Now, be quiet and hand over the big guy to us." Ross yelled out.

"Second Lieutenant Ross!" Al said.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Barry said.

"We're the ones guarding the guy you're trying to kill." Brosh yelled.

"Aw nuts, frickin' body guards just when things were getting fun." Barry said, "Wait, what happened to that security guard, shouldn't he be busy keeping these guys our? Oh right I kinda chopped him up didn't I?"

Brosh looked at the building, a low rumble began to come from the building. "What's that?"

A loud boom sounded inside the building, smaller explosions starting sounding off and the building began to crumble.

"An explosion! Sergeant we have to evacuate!" Ross yelled to be heard over the noise.

Al stared at the building, "What are you doing?" Ross yelled.

"Edwards still inside" Al said as he started towards the collapsing building.

"Hold on what do you think your doing? If you go in there you will be crushed."

"She's right Al, maybe they both got out already." Johann said, helping Ross hold Al back.

"Hmmmm," Barry said, "I guess it's time to...RUN LIKE HELL!"

"Hey freeze!" Brosh yelled as Barry escaped.

"Al, come on step away of you'll get hurt!" Ross said.

"But Edwards still inside."

"Wait, look." Johann said pointing.

He could just make out a figure walking towards them in the rubble, it was a man with long green hair carrying Edward and Liz.

"Hello there, I came to deliver a package."

"Brother!" Al said.

"Liz!" Johann said.

"Both their wound aren't so bad, but the kids losing a lot of blood so you better get him to a hospital quick. You guys should take better care if these two, we can't afford to lose either of them." he said.

"Second Lieutenant Ross, what are you doing? We have to move!" Brosh yelled, running towards them.

"Sergeant! Give me a hand!" Ross yelled back, lifting one of Edwards arms over her shoulder.

Johann gently shook Liz, "Liz, Liz wake up."

She began to stir, the first thing she noticed what the ground shaking, "Huh wha?"

"Oh good one of them is awake, what happened to them?" Brosh asked, helping Liz up as Al assisted Ross with Edward.

"I'll explain later, hey you should come with-" Ross said, turning to the man who brought them out. But he dissapeared, "Huh? Where did he go?"

"What are you doing? Come on!" Brosh yelled.

:~:~:~:~:

"Damn, they really did a number on that place huh." Barry said, he was perched on a landing some way away from what was once lab 5.

"I'm pretty sure 48 is dead too, that sucks. Well, no point going back to them just so they can off me too. I think I'll enjoy the sweet, sweet smell of freedom for awhile."

:~:~:~:~:

The prison next door to the lab was in a riot, prisoners demanding to be let out before the building collapsed around them. Wardens running around trying to figure out what's going on.

"An earthquake? That's rare." one warden said.

"Ahh that sounds great doesn't? Such beauty. That's the sound of high explosives going off, reducing a building to rubble. A lovely sound, the way it shakes your body to the core."

"Quiet down in there Kimbley!" the warden yelled, knocking on the door to his cell.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was reminiscing about the Ishvalan extermination campaign, and it put me in a good mood. Heh, really is such a pleasant sound."

Another warden ran towards the first one, "Hey, the lab next door exploded so there's no worry about it affecting the prison...wait is he whistling? What's put him in a good mood?"

"Freak, he's been giddy ever sense that explosion went off. That crazy arsonist Kimbley."

:~:~:~:~:

"You what?"

"How many different way do you honestly want me to put it? We went with Ed and Al to Lab 5, ended up fighting two suits of armor, then had the building explode around us."

"Then please explain why you are not still in the hospital?" Kate asked, rubbing her temples.

Liz sat on the couch, Johann helped her walk back from the hospital. All she got were stitches and told that if she didn't do anything to strenuous that she could leave.

"And why didn't you come back and, oh I don't know, tell us?" Daimio asked, scowling.

"And what? Get caught by Forrester? I was with Johann." Liz grumbled.

"Just...next time give some warning." Abe said. "So, hows Edward?"

"He should be ok, their going to be calling in his mechanic to repair his arm. And just before I shut the door on our way in here I did hear Forrester run out of her room, grumbling about a explosion. So I believe we wont be hearing from her just yet." Johann said.

"Good, I want to sleep before getting my head chewed off by her." Liz said.

"Heh, that will be humorous to see." Daimio said with a grin.

Liz scowled at him, "Oh no, you already chewed my ass off you're not gonna tag teaming with her."

Daimio shrugged, "Naw, no tag teaming. Just gonna take notes."

((Oh my god! Two updates IN ONE DAY? The fuck is wrong with me? Well the next chapter with he nice and depressing for everyone. Till then I'm going to sleep, will try and update tomorrow.))


	13. Chapter 13

The past few days proved to be uneventful. Liz was grateful for the explosion, due to it keeping Forrester occupied. Johann seemed to be deep in thought, occasionally pacing in the room.

"I'm going to the hospital for a bit." Johann finally declared.

"To visit Ed?" Liz asked.

"Actually, I believe there's something I need to discuss with Al." Johann said.

"I'll walk with you part way, I have to talk with Hughes." Kate said, getting up from the couch.

"You gonna tell him everything?" Daimio asked.

"I think I should, he might have a idea as to whats going on here." she said.

The door was suddenly kicked out by a woman wearing a navy blue button up shirt, a shirt that went down to her knees, low heeled shoes and with her hair down. She had a brightly wrapped box under her one arm and looked mad as hell. At first none of the team knew who she could be, until she opened her mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she pointed from Liz to Johann, "Going to a abandoned lab in the middle of the night to what? Look around? And did the fact that it was unstable slip your minds too? And running into those to maniac's in there was bad enough but having the place blow up? Why didn't you bother coming back here and telling someone? Hell even telling you own bloody team mates would of made a bit more easier! God! If you weren't already injured I'd put you back into that hospital myself!" she finished, glaring.

"Uh, who are you?" Daimio asked, staring.

"Forrester? You look..." Liz started.

"Normal." Abe finished.

"UGH! For god sakes that's all you can think of?" she yelled stamping her foot. "If anything worse had happened or if the place had a higher security lock on it the Fuhrer would be down here and I'd have my ass on the chopping block!"

"Uh, sorry for worrying you?" Liz managed.

"Damn right you better be, he would be down here himself if I hadn't improvised." she muttered, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Wait a minute, that King Bradley guy was going to be stopping by?" Daimio asked.

"Yes! While I was assisting in the investigation he pulled me aside and asked if I was aware that you two were down here, I said yes you were just going to look around the building, not go inside. The going inside part was the Elric brothers idea." Forrester said, "He didn't seem to concerned, now that I think of it."

"Well I should be on my way." Johann said, moving past Forrester.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" she said.

"Uh, he's just going to visit Al, he's still at the hospital right?" Kate said.

"As far as I know."

"And is Hughes at the HQ?"

Forrester blinked, "No he has this afternoon off."

"And it appears so are you, were are you going all dress up like that?" Daimio asked.

Forrester scowled at him, "I got off awhile ago and came here to get changed, it's Elicia's birthday today and I was on my way there when I remembered I had to come in here and yell at you." she said pointing at Liz.

"Oh and I thank you ever so much for that." Liz said sarcastically.

"Elicia? Who's that?" Kate asked.

"Hughes's daughter, as her appointed Auntie I have to make a appearance of Hughes'll come here and drag me to his house."

"Mind if I tag along? I really need to talk to him about something." Kate asked.

Forrester gave her a look, "Ok, the more the merrier."

:~:~:~:~:

Forrester knocked on the door.

"So this is where he lives?" Kate asked, checking out the building.

"Yup, him wife and kid."

The door opened revealing a woman, "Oh Rin you made it! Elicia was wondering when you'd be getting here."

"More like Maes was about to come down and drag me here." Forrester said with a smile.

"And who's this with you?" she asked, looking at Kate.

"This is Kate...ah...I can't remember your last name. But either way this is Kate! She a member of that group Maes is helping out." Forrester said.

"Oh hello, I'm Gracia, Maes wife." she said, shaking Kate's hand.

Once inside Kate noticed a little girl peeking around a corner, once she saw Forrester she bolted yelling at the top of her lungs "AUNTIE!"

"Holy cra-" Forrester started as the kid wrapped herself around her legs.

"And this would be Elicia." Gracia said.

Forrester held onto the door frame for balance, "MAES! Would you stop sicking your daughter on me?"

"Why? She does it naturally now." Hughes said, appearing in the doorway, "Oh you brought Kate with you."

"Yes, she has something to talk to you about." Forrester said as she untangled the little girl from her legs and picked her up.

Once inside the living room Forrester was led away by Elicia, something to do with the little girl having to show her something.

"That's kind of creepy." Kate said.

"What is?" Hughes asked.

"Seeing Forrester being...nice."

"Oh she can be, she has a fuzzy bunny inside her it just rarely comes out. And only comes out around a select few."

"One of those select few being your daughter?"

"And a few others, now I have someone here you should meet."

Hughes led her through the crowd of people to a girl sitting at the dinning room table, she had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and blue blue eyes.

"This is Winry Rockbell, Edwards childhood friend and mechanic. Winry this is Kate Corrigan, she's with that group that's helping Ed and Al."

Winry automatically stood up, "Thank you so much for helping them!"

"Uh, no problem." Kate said, a bit taken back by her enthusiasm. "So I take it you've known them for a long time?"

"Yes, we were born in the same town and lived pretty much next door to each other. I'm just glad someone is helping them, they never really told me when they left. I see them every so often, but only when Ed needs his automail fixed. I'm just glad the two are at least getting some help now, please keep them out of trouble." she said.

"We'll try, I think trouble finds them as easily as it finds us." Kate said, "Uh Hughes I need to talk to you about something, in private?"

"Ok." Hughes said, leading her to his office.

Kate manages to explain their whole predicament in 30 minutes. Hughes sat and listened silently until she was finished.

"So your from another world, weird."

"Yes I know."

"And you were sent here to research a philosophers stone, only now you can't get one, and now you can't leave?"

"No we can't. In order to come here we were sent with a little side mission, the woman who sent us was under the impression that something on and we need to figure out what it is and solve it. I thought you might know of anything strange going on." she finished.

"Hmm, the strangest thing to happen so far is what happened at Lab 5. In fact after this I was going to go by your groups room and ask you to come with me to the hospital and get the whole story." Hughes said, standing up and opening the door of his office, "We'll talk more of this tomorrow."

:~:~:~:~:

Johann spent the day looking for Al, not finding him anywhere. On his way back to Edwards room he ran into Hughes.

"Hello Hughes, do you by any chance know where Al-"

"Shh." Hughes pointed towards the open door of Edwards room, a girl was standing just inside.

"According to alchemic theory, human beings are composed of a physical body, mind, and soul. But has anyone ever verified that in a experiment? When you think about it memories are nothing but data, it's possible to artificially make them." Al said, pointing at Edward, "You told me once that there was something that you were afraid to tell me, is it that my soul and all my memories are fake? That they were all created artificially?"

"It would seem I'm a bit late..." Johann said.

"Well "Big Brother"? Can you prove that I even existed?"

Edward slammed is hands against the tray in front of him, "You were...keeping all that bottled up this whole time? Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

A silence fell over the room.

"I see..." Edward said before getting up and leaving the room.

The girl who was standing in the doorway looked out after him, "Ed!"

She then turned to Al, "You..." she grabbed a wrench that she had lying on a table and swung it at Al's head. "YOU IDIOT!"

KLANG

"Wh...What are you doing?" Al said, only to notice that she had started crying, "W...Winry."

"Al your such a idiot!" she yelled, smacking him again, "You don't have any idea what Ed feels do you? The thing Ed wanted to talk to you about was whether or not you blamed him for what happened! During his automail surgery he used to cry himself to sleep every night about it! And now you go and say that...What idiot would risk his life to create a fake brother? All you guys have is each other." Winry said, wiping her eyes.

Johann took this moment to enter the room, "I've been looking all over the place for you, to talk about that."

"Huh, Johann?" Al said, Winry looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"You see, where I come from I'm what you'd call a medium. Someone who can communicate with spirits and such. I don't know much about alchemy, but I do know for a fact souls do exist. I don't believe that someone can easily create a fake one, but again I don't know much about alchemy. And your brother cares a lot for you, I can't see him creating a fake soul. I do sense a presence from you, something that cannot be re-created. But if you still need proof I'm pretty sure I can communicate with your soul. If you wish of course."

"Um, no. I think I get it now." Al said.

Winry them pointed towards the door, "Then what are you waiting for? GO!"

Al got up and went out the door, Winry followed and yelled, "RUN!" shaking her fist after him.

She turned to Johann, "Thanks for back there, but who are you?"

"I'm Johann Krauss, I'm with a group that's helping out the brothers."

Winry stared, "Oh your with them! I'm Winry, a childhood friend of theirs. I already met Kate." she said, shaking his hand.

:~:~:~:~:

"Ok...so I don't remember much after this freak kicked me." Edward said, pointing at a ruff drawing of Envy.

"Well you remember a hell lot more than me." Liz said.

"Human souls trapped in artificial bodies used as guards, human sacrifices, allowing you two to live, this individual named Envy..." Armstrong said.

"The ouroboros symbol as a tattoo, strange." Kate said, looking at the one drawing.

"And Dr. Marcoh creating a stone...probably used it in the eastern civil war." Hughes said.

"And a transmutation circle for philosopher stones." Edward said.

"There are far too many mystery's for this to simply be an experiment." Abe said.

"And the lab's a dead end, due to it being blown to rubble."

Daimio, Kate, Liz, Abe, Johann, Hughes, Armstrong, Edward and Al all stared at one another in silence.

Outside, Brosh and Ross both stood guard.

"Whatever their discussing in there sounds complicated."

"Uh huh, I'm not listening. I'm not getting anymore involved in any of this. It's getting to dangerous."

Brosh looked down the hall and froze.

Ross looked, "What is it-" she stopped as she froze as well.

Hughes lifted the piece of paper with the ouroboro's mark on it, "There might be something if we go through the criminal records at the investigations division." he said.

"And I'll look into tracking down anyone who assisted in Marcoh's research." Armstrong said.

A light knock on the door interrupted them, the door opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Everyone stared, Armstrong and Hughes instantly saluted, "Sir!"

"At ease gentlemen, there's no need to make a fuss." Fuhrer President Bradley said.

"Yes sir." Armstrong said.

"What brings you here sir..." Hughes started.

"What brings me here? Why to visit him of course, do you like melons?" he said, handing Edward a bag with the fruit in it.

"You can't be serious." Daimio muttered.

"Oh, and I've heard that you've been doing quite a bit of snooping into military command Major Armstrong." the Fuhrer said.

"Uh, that is...I mean...how did you now?" he asked, looking flustered.

"Don't underestimate my information network Major. And the rest of you," the Fuhrer said, looking from Edward to the B.P.R.D team, "are looking for a philosophers stone are you not?"

Everyone in the room froze.

"Well? How much do you know? A great deal depends on your answer." he said, a dark look crossing his face.

Everyone looked to each other, no one daring to speak out.

Fuhrer Bradley began laughing, "Just kidding, don't be so uptight!"

A few people let out a sigh of relief, while the others gave the Fuhrer a confused looked.

"I know there has been some suspicious activity going on within the military, and I would like to investigate it." he said looking at the papers spread about, "Whats this?"

Armstrong looked at him, "Uh...thats-"

"A list of all the researchers involved with lab 5? You've done an outstanding job on this Armstrong." he said, "But the locations of all these people are currently unknown, they all went missing before the lab exploded. The enemy is always one step ahead."

"Sir...are you saying that it could be dangerous to continue this investigation?" Hughes asked.

"Yup, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Elric brothers, and the rest of you; I've decided that you are all individuals to whom I can trust, so I am giving you this order. Do not speak of this to anyone and do not stick your necks into this any further! This is a matter were you can not tell friend from foe. Be discreet with your actions and assume that even the whole military is your enemy. However, when the time comes I will call on you, so make sure you are prepared."

Everyone nodded their heads, not really knowing what else to say.

"Mr. President!"

"Has anyone seen President Bradley?" voices called out in the hallway.

"Drat! My pesky bodyguards are back, I slipped out without them knowing. Well I must be on my way." he said, walking over to a open window and climbing out.

Everyone ran over and crowded around the window in time to hear him say "Farewell!"

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened here?" Daimio asked.

:~:~:~:~:

Edward and Al both decided that they would head out to Dublith, to see their teacher. Kate and Abe decided to accompany them. Winry was overly ecstatic about going, something to do with passing through a place called Rush Valley.

Daimio, Liz and Johann opted to stay, while Hughes said he would get right onto looking through some records to see what he could find.

When they boarded the train, Al looked a bit freaked, "Man, when get to Dublith, Teacher is gonna kill us!"  
"What? What type of person is this teacher of yours?" Kate asked.

"Ed, I'm scared." Al said.

Edward didn't look any more thrilled than Al, "Just deal with it!"

:~:~:~:~:

Hughes sat at a desk, reading a paper, "Riots in Reole?"

"Yeah, apparently there was some kind of cult in the area who were exposed as frauds. As soon as that happened the people turned against them." the officer who handed the paper to Hughes said.

"Look at that death toll, the easts been full of trouble lately huh?"

"It's not just the east area, the north and west have been having their own share of border riots and skirmishes. Who knows, this could be the start of a revolution."

Hughes stared at the paper for a bit, then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Lieutenant Colonel? Where are you going?"

"To the records room, I want to check some old files."

Once inside, Hughes found a map and began going through files.

"The Ishvalan war, the riots in Reole, and..." he began circling various parts of the map, "Hey, hey, what do we have here? Who would think up something like this? I have to tell the Major-"

The door slammed behind him.

"Please to meet you...or should I say goodbye?" A woman said behind him.

Hughes spun around, staring at her. He could feel cold sweat forming along his spin, "Hey, nice tattoo you have there..."

"You know too much, Lieutenant Colonel." her fingers turned to spears as she swiped at him. She caught him in the shoulder but not before he whipped a dagger from a hidden sheath at his back and threw it, the dagger hitting her between the eyes killing her. He stumbled out of the room, grabbing his shoulder and muttering "Damnit it!"

Inside the room, the woman stirred, she reached up and pulled the dagger from her head casually licking the blood that trickled from the wound down her face, near her mouth.

"You took the words from my mouth, I thought you were the desk work type...seems that arm of yours is still good for more than pushing papers."

Once outside he made it down the hallway towards the phones, he passed a receptionist, who noticed his wound.

"Lieutenant Colonel! Your bleeding!" she yelled.

"It's nothing, I need to use the phone." he said, making his way to a phone. He lifted it up off the receiver, paused, then placed it back down. "Sorry about that carry on."

"Lieutenant! Where are you going?"

He made it outside, the night air hitting him and chilling him to the bone.

"The phones inside might be tapped, anyone can listen in. The outside phones should be safe." he speculated.

"Hello, east city headquarters." he heard a voice say after he dialled.

"Get me Roy... I mean Colonel Mustang."

"I'm sorry sir, but we have a strict policy of not connecting calls from a outside line."

"I'm using a outside line because it's a emergency! This is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes from Central!"  
"May I have your code please?"

"Oh for gods - are you serious?" Hughes yelled, pulling a note book from his inside coat pocket and opening it up, not noticing that a picture fell from it, "it's uncle-sugar-oliver-eight-zero-zero!"

After a pause, the receptionist said, "I've verified the code, just one minute."

"Hurry up! The military is in grave danger!"

"Please hang up the phone, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Hughes froze, in is panic he didn't hear anyone walk up behind him, he slowly turned around to see Ross with a gun drawn.

"Please hang up the phone." she said.

"Second Lieutenant Ross...wait, your not her." he said, feeling a chill go up his spine, "Who are you?"

"I'm Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, I've met you many times at the hospital." she said.

"No you aren't, the Second Lieutenant has a mole under her left eye!" Hughes said.

She looked confused for a moment, then grinned "Oh, is that so? How forgetful of me. Here, is this better?" she asked, running a finger under her left eye, some static appeared under her finger and a mole appeared.

Hughes looked mortified, "What the hell is going on here?" he said, turning around and leaning on the phone base, "This has got to be a dream."

"A dream huh? Well this is about to become your worst nightmare. Your quick thinking has gotten you into a lot of trouble this time." she said, looking down and noticing a picture of the ground of Hughes, his wife and daughter.

"Hey, give me a break here. I've got a wife and kid at home waiting for me, I can't die here!"he said, flicking his wrist causing a dagger to drop from his sleeve. He caught it and whirled around, arm poised to throw.

The sight before him caused him to freeze.

His heart stopped and he could practically feel it fall into his stomach, tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes.

Standing before him was his wife.

"Come now Hughes, you wouldn't stab your own wife would you," she said with a sincere smile, that simple smile had won him over many times. "Pretty good acting, huh Lieutenant?"

BANG

:~:~:~:~:

At the East command centre Roy Mustang walked over to the phone and answered it.

"There's a call for you on a outside line from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Mustang sighed, "Not again, alright put him through."

Mustang heard silence on the over end, "It's me, I don't want to hear any more about your family Hughes."

Silence.

"Hughes?"

Silence

"Hughes? You there?"

Silence

"Hughes?"

:~:~:~:~:

Liz was the first up, and due to boredom and loneliness she walked across the hall to see if Forrester was up yet. Her door was unlocked and when she looked in, no one was there. After Johann and Daimio awoke they all went down to Central HQ. The place was a riot, people running this way and that.

"What the hell happened here?" Daimio asked.

"Looks like something happened." Johann said.

Liz looked across the room, noticing a woman sitting in the waiting area, looking from one person to the other with a frantic expression on her face. Whenever someone stopped near her she would talk to them briefly before they bolted off.

Daimio caught sight of Forrester directing traffic, "Hey Forrester! Whats going on here? Something else blow up?"  
She looked over at them, bags just forming under her eyes. She did not look happy.

"What the hell are you people doing here? Go back to your room." she said.

"Hey, did you get any sleep at all last night?" Liz asked.

Forrester rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed, "Look, something...bad happened last night. Take a day off or something. Go see the sights, when I'm done here I'll tell you what happened."

A officer walked over to them, "Um, Lieutenant. His wife's here and...well...I think someone she knows should tell her..." he started, looking nervous.

"Yeah I know, I'll go." Forrester said, a sad look crossing her face, "Ross! Will you escort these three back to their room or something?"

Ross looked over at them and walked over, "Yes sir."

They watched as Forrester walked over to the woman, when she caught site of her she bolted from her seat and ran over to her, grabbing Forrester by her upper arms. The frantic look never leaving her face as she started saying something rapidly.

"Ross, who's that?" Liz asked.

"And what happened?" Daimio asked.

"Wait, she didn't tell you?" Ross asked.

"Please Rin! Tell me what happened!"

The room became silent as everyone froze and turned to watch Forrester and the woman.

"Please Rin, he doesn't come home last night then I get a call from someone in the military asking me to come down here. I've been here for 3 hours and no one is telling me anything! Everyone I ask just looks away then runs off! Please just tell me! What has happened to my husband?"

Forrester looked down, then made eye contact with her and started talking in a low tone which the team could make out from the distance.

The woman just stared at her, she released her grip on her and covered her mouth as tears began falling down her cheeks, as Forrester continued talking she began shaking her head back and forth as a look of despair fell across her face. The woman finally collapsed against Forrester, sobbing into her shoulder as Forrester wrapped her arms around her, soothingly rubbing her back. She then noticed everyone standing around watching the seen and a glare formed on her face.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Non of you have time to stand around gawking! You have a lot of work to do today not get to it." she yelled.

Everyone jumped and scrambled back to whatever they were doing, Forrester pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and led the still sobbing woman out of the room.

"I think I should take you guys out of here now." Ross said.

Johann grabbed her arm, "First, tell us what has just happened?"

Ross sighed, looked down, then looked back at the three, "I don't know how to put this but...last night Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was murdered. He was found shot in a telephone both just outside of Central HQ."

((*wipes away stray tears* Fuck I hated writing that last part. God, when I read that volume I finished Hughes death scene, closed the book and threw it across the room while yelling "Fuck no!". Kinda the same response I had to Rogers death...but I had to think on that one, took awhile to sink in. Now this will be the last update for...of I dunno...after the Steampunk exhibition? I dunno depends on what mood I'm in when I get back.))


End file.
